20
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!] Docheol. Meanie. SoonHoonSeok. JunHao. GS! Menceritakan perjuangan Mingyu dan Soonyoung untuk mendapatkan hati Wonwoo dan Jihoon. —Look at me and be my lady You're my twenties. "Jadi pacarku?" Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

20 © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Choi (Jang) Doyoon

Kwon Soonyoung X Choi (Lee) Jihoon X Lee Seokmin

Choi (Kim) Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

Rating : T

Warning : GS. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku.

Cerita ini dimulai dengan Mingyu yang sudah dandan tampan dan berada di dapur untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

"Gyu, tolong bangunin _noona_ kamu, dong. Nanti terlambat loh, 'kan hari pertama masuk sekolah." Doyoon menyuruh Mingyu sambil mencicipi kuah dari masakan yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Ya, Bunda," jawab Mingyu yang sedang menyiapkan piring di meja makan lalu meninggalkan dapur untuk membangunkan _noona_ kesayangannya.

.

Mingyu masuk ke kamar _noona_ nya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur dan mengguncang-guncangkan badan Jihoon yang tertutup selimut sampai telinga itu.

" _Noona_ … Bangun. Nanti terlambat."

Hening.

" _Noonaaaaa_ ~ Bangun…" —Guncangan Mingyu semakin keras.

Masih hening.

" _Noonaaaaa_ ~~ Ayo bangun. Nanti pulang sekolah aku belikan es krim deh," rayu Mingyu.

Tetap hening.

" _Noonaaaaa_ ~~~ Ayo bangun… Nanti Bunda marah." —Mingyu mulai _hopeless_.

Tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana susahnya membangunkan Jihoon saudara-saudara?

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu lalu membuka tirainya. "… _Noona_ … Sepertinya ada yang menjemputmu. _Noonaa_ ~~ Soonyoung- _hyung_ menjemputmu tuh!" seru Mingyu heboh.

Jihoon menyibakkan selimutnya lalu berlari ke jendela. "Mana?" Ia melihat keluar jendela lalu menatap Mingyu karena objek yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Cieee, mau banget nih dijemput Soonyoung- _hyung_. Ciee~~" goda Mingyu.

Jihoon merona lalu mengambil bantal dan melemparnya kepada Mingyu. Ditambah bonus pukulan tangan.

Mingyu tidak mengelak. Ia malah tertawa melihat _noona_ nya salah tingkah. "Ampun _noona_ ampun. Mandi sana! Siapa tahu nanti setelah _noona_ mandi, Soonyoung- _hyung_ benar-benar datang untuk menjemputmu." Mingyu langsung kabur setelah mengatakan itu.

"MINGYUUUUU!"

.

Jihoon sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan masuk ke dapur dengan tampang cemberut. Dongkol juga pagi-pagi sudah dikerjain adik kurang ajarnya (baca: kesayangannya) itu.

" _Uri_ Jihoon pagi-pagi kok sudah cemberut hmm?" tanya Doyoon sayang sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jihoon.

"Mingyu nyebelin Bunda!" Jihoon merajuk.

Mingyu meringis. "Kalau aku nggak bilang gitu kamu nggak bakal bangun _noona_ sayang."

"Memangnya Mingyu bilang apa?" tanya Doyoon penasaran.

Jihoon melirik tajam Mingyu yang berada di sebelahnya, berkata melalui matanya— _diam kamu atau kubunuh nanti._

Mingyu berkeringat dingin dilirik seperti itu. "Bukan apa-apa Bunda, mulai sarapan yuk. Nanti telat," ajak Mingyu.

"Loh, Ayah mana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ayah masih tidur. Mungkin kelelahan."

"Hayoo. Habis ngapain~" goda Mingyu.

Doyoon memukul kepala Mingyu dengan sandal rumahnya. "Kamu ini!"

"Sakit Bundaa~" Mingyu mengelus kepalanya dan berekspresi sedih.

"Rasain!" Jihoon tersenyum senang.

"Sudah ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah!" kata Doyoon lalu beranjak ke kursi kosong dan makan bersama anak-anaknya.

.

Jihoon dan Mingyu sampai di sekolah dengan menggunakan bus. Hari ini tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Jihoon naik ke kelas 2 dan Mingyu resmi menjadi warga SMA Pledis. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui kelas yang akan mereka tempati untuk satu tahun ke depan.

" _Noona_ , aku sudah menemukan kelasku. Aku duluan ya." Mingyu menghampiri Jihoon setelah menemukan kelasnya.

"Ya," jawab Jihoon singkat.

"Dingin amat sih. Nanti ketukar sama sop buah lho~" goda Mingyu—lagi.

Jihoon siap memukul Mingyu namun dipotong Mingyu yang berkata, "Iya… Iya aku pergi sekarang. Bye~"

Jihoon cuma mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu ia melihat sosok familiar dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang berjalan di dekatnya. "Jeon Wonwoo?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Jeon Wonwoo itu menoleh. "Y— Choi Jihoon?"

"WONUUUUU!" teriak Jihoon senang lalu memeluk Wonwoo.

"JIHOON- _IE_!" Wonwoo balas berteriak dan juga memeluk Jihoon. Tidak peduli bila siswa-siswi SMA Pledis melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Jihoon melepas pelukannya namun tetap memegang kedua lengan Wonwoo. "Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Sekolah dong Ji. Masa cari cowok," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kamu pindah sini lagi? Aaaa Wonwoo~~" Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo lagi.

"Iya. Akhirnya bisa sama-sama lagi." Wonwoo balas memeluk Jihoon lalu melepas pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kok kayaknya kamu nggak tambah tinggi sih?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menepuk kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. "Kamu aja yang kelebihan kalsium! Jadi cewek tinggi amat!"

"Ujujuju~ Jihoon- _ie_ ngambek," goda Wonwoo sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Jihoon.

"Udah ah. Ke kelas yuk," ajak Jihoon.

"Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu Ji. Aku masih belum tahu kelasku dimana."

"Yah, berarti belum tentu kita sekelas dong?" tanya Jihoon sedih.

"Doain aja. Semoga kita sekelas ya!"

"Ya sudah. Ayo aku antar," kata Jihoon dan mereka berdua menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

Sudah hampir lima jam sejak Jihoon bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Jihoon senang karena akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul lagi dan berada di satu kelas yang sama. Sekarang jam istirahat dan mereka bertiga sedang makan di kantin.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Enak di Changwon?" —itu Soonyoung.

"Baik. Sepi tidak ada kalian," jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah sedih lalu menyeruput minumannya.

"Sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ngapain tanya-tanya?" tanya Jihoon judes. Ia melirik Soonyoung.

"Ih, cuma tanya kok. Kok kamu yang marah sih?"

Wonwoo nyengir melihat kedua teman di hadapannya itu. "Iya Soon ngapain tanya-tanya? Mau daftar?"

"Nggak. Cuma tanya Won, cuma tanya…"

"Nanti main ke rumah ya Won," ajak Jihoon.

"Ikuttttt~" rengek Soonyoung.

"Nggak! _Girls' time_!" tolak Jihoon.

"Jihoon- _ie_ jahat!" Soonyoung merajuk.

"Sudah jangan marah Soonyoung- _ie_. Kapan-kapan deh kita main bertiga," bujuk Wonwoo.

"Bener ya?" tanya Soonyoung dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Iya," jawab Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Yay!" seru Soonyoung seperti anak kecil. "Balik ke kelas yuk. Bentar lagi masuk," ajak Soonyoung.

"Yuk," jawab Jihoon dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

.

"Jadi beneran belum punya pacar?" tanya perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu—Choi Jihoon—saat mereka sudah sampai di halte dekat rumah Jihoon.

"Belum, kamu sendiri?" Wonwoo balas bertanya.

"Memang kelihatan punya?"

"Soonyoung gimana?" —dan mendapat cubitan keras di pinggang dari Jihoon. "Aduh, 'kan aku cuma tanya."

"Nggak," jawab Jihoon cuek.

"Yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo ragu. Walaupun dalam hati dia yakin sekali Jihoon memiliki rasa pada Soonyoung. Temannya itu 'kan _tsundere_.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bunda~ Aku pulang."

"Ya, sayang," balas Doyoon dari ruang tamu.

"Halo _ahjumma_ , lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Wonwoo? Apa kabar?" tanya Doyoon lalu beranjak dari sofa dan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Baik _ahjumma_ , _ahjumma_ sendiri bagaimana?" balas Wonwoo sambil membalas pelukan Doyoon.

"Baik, baik. _Ahjumma_ siapkan makanan ringan dulu ya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata Doyoon sambil menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo dua kali sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi ke dapur. "Oh ya Ji, Mingyu mana?" tanya Doyoon dari dapur.

"Tadi aku suruh pulang sendiri," jawab Jihoon.

"Kok tidak pulang sama-sama sekalian?" tanya Doyoon lagi.

"Nggak mau, nanti dia ganggu," balas Jihoon. "Bunda, aku ke kamar ya!"

"Iya, nanti Bunda antarkan makanannya."

.

"Wuaaa, lama nggak main ke kamar ini. Nggak banyak berubah ya Ji," kata Wonwoo sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Cuma beberapa yang kupindah."

Pintu kamar Jihoon dibuka kasar tanpa ketukan. "Noon—" —itu Mingyu yang sudah siap memarahi _noona_ nya yang seenaknya menyuruhnya pulang sendirian karena Jihoon ingin pulang dengan temannya, tapi tidak jadi karena dia terpana melihat perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang sekarang sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon judes dari balik pintu lemari pakaiannya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan dari _smartphone_ nya untuk melihat Mingyu. " _Annyeong_ Mingyu," sapanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Mingyu menarik Jihoon keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Wonwoo bengong melihat dua kakak-adik itu.

"Itu siapa? Kok dia tahu namaku?" tanya Mingyu penasaran setelah menarik Jihoon agak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jihoon balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenalinnn~~"

"Lah, bukannya sudah kenal?"

"Ha? Memang dia siapa?" tanya Mingyu polos.

"Itu Wonwoo." Jihoon memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Wonwoo… Wonwoo," kata Mingyu sambil berpikir. "Wonwoo- _noona_?!" seru Mingyu.

"Iya! Sudah sana pergi ke kamarmu! Ganggu aja," usir Jihoon lalu kembali kamarnya.

"Nanti bagi-bagi kontaknya ya!" kata Mingyu dengan senyum sumringah yang menampilkan gigi taringnya.

Jihoon menjulurkan lidah dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

TBC

.

Hai /o/

Aduh ya Tuhan maaf OOC ;-;

Yuk, Docheol shipper merapat! Untuk panggilan Ayah-Bunda sengaja nggak saya buat Appa-Eomma, biar makin baper :')

Ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Semoga ada :')

Untuk masalah tinggi badan Jihoon sekitar 150an, Wonu 170an.

Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun, favorite dan follow dipersilakan, annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

20 © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Choi (Jang) Doyoon

Kwon Soonyoung X Choi (Lee) Jihoon X Lee Seokmin

Choi (Kim) Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

Rating : T

Warning : GS. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku.

Jihoon sedang asyik menikmati acara santainya setelah makan malam ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya kemudian mencolek dagunya, " _Noona_."

Jihoon mendelik. "Apa?"

Mingyu cengar-cengir melihat respon _noona_ nya. " _Noona_ 'kan cantik, minta kontaknya Wonwoo- _noona_ dong."

"Gombal! Dan kenapa juga aku harus memberikannya kepadamu?" Jihoon melirik Mingyu kemudian mengambil keripik kentang dan memakannya.

"Kok gitu sih?" tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Minta orangnya langsung sana! Kenal kan? Satu sekolah kan?"

"Galak amat sih, ya ampun. Nanti aku belikan es krim deh," rayu Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal es krim, Jihoon jadi teringat kalimat Mingyu tadi pagi. Ia lalu menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepada Mingyu.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu tidak paham.

"Mana es krimku hari ini? Tadi katanya pulang sekolah mau membelikanku es krim."

"Kasih kontaknya Wonwoo- _noona_ dulu," tawar Mingyu.

"Es krim selama satu minggu atau kau tidak akan mendapat kontaknya."

"Satu minggu?! Ya Tuhan _noona_ , nanti kau bisa sakit!"

"Oh, jadi tidak mau kontaknya Wonwoo? Ya sudah," kata Jihoon cuek dan kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Iya… Iya," Mingyu menyerah. "Es krim selama satu minggu dan kau akan memberikanku kontak Wonwoo- _noona_."

"Awas kau berani macam-macam dengan Wonwoo, apalagi menyakitinya! Akan kupukul kau dengan gitarku nanti!" ancam Jihoon.

"Siap _noona_!" kata Mingyu sambil memberi hormat kepada Jihoon dan tersenyum.

Jihoon menghela napas kemudian mengambil _smartphone_ yang ada di dekatnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada layarnya. "Sudah kukirim ya."

Mingyu memeluk Jihoon, "Terima kasih _noona_!" katanya dengan senyum sumringah.

Jihoon segera mendorong Mingyu karena risih dipeluk-peluk. "Ya ya, dan jangan lupa es krimku selama satu minggu! Dan awas kau bila aku mendapat laporan aneh-aneh dari Wonwoo!"

"Beres _noona_!" jawab Mingyu dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya dan meninggalkan Jihoon.

.

Notifikasi pesan masuk berbunyi ketika Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, tangan kirinya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sementara tangan kanannya memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

 **From: ChoiGyu**

 _Annyeong Wonwoo-noona! :D_

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat pesan itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat akan memori beberapa tahun lalu ketika dirinya masih berada di Seoul dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Choi bersaudara. Wonwoo mengetikkan pesan balasan kepada orang itu tanpa mengetahui bila pengirimnya bersorak senang ketika mendapat pesan balasan dari Wonwoo.

 **To: ChoiGyu**

 _Annyeong, Mingyu ya?_

.

Keesokan harinya, Jihoon yang sedang mengecek kembali perlengkapan sekolahnya setelah sarapan dikejutkan oleh Mingyu yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu. "Dijemput Soonyoung- _hyung_ tuh!"

Jihoon menatap Mingyu curiga karena semalam tidak ada _chat_ dari Soonyoung yang bilang bahwa mereka akan berangkat bersama hari ini.

"Serius ini. Sudah ditunggu di bawah sama Soonyoung- _hyung_."

"Oke," katanya lalu mengambil tasnya dan turun ke lantai satu.

.

"Ayah, Bunda, aku berangkat ya," pamit Jihoon kepada Seungcheol dan Doyoon.

"Hati-hati sayang," kata Doyoon sementara Seungcheol hanya mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Mingyu tidak berangkat sama kita?" —itu Soonyoung.

"Nggak _hyung_ , aku diantar Ayah saja. Nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk kalau sama kalian," kata Mingyu sambil memberikan senyum usil kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon mendelik dan menendang kaki kanan Mingyu. "Sudah sana berangkat!"

Mingyu memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan. "Aduh! Iya… Iya… Galak amat sih. Yuk Yah, kita berangkat," ajak Mingyu sambil menyeret Seungcheol menuju mobilnya.

Dan mereka meninggalkan rumah setelah pamit sekali lagi kepada Seungcheol dan Doyoon.

.

"Jihoon- _ie_ nanti setelah pulang sekolah ada acara?" tanya Soonyoung saat mereka berjalan menuju halte di dekat rumah Jihoon.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Katanya ada kedai es krim baru di dekat sekolah. Mau coba?"

"Berdua saja?"

"Ciee, mau banget berduaan sama aku?" goda Soonyoung—dan mendapat injakan keras pada kakinya. "Aduh. Ampun Jihoon- _ie_. Memangnya mau mengajak siapa lagi?"

"Wonwoo?"

"Oh ya Tuhan aku melupakannya!" seru Soonyoung dengan dramatis. "Ya tidak apa-apa sih kalau mau mengajak Wonwoo," jawab Soonyoung dengan nada kecewa yang samar. Padahal ia berharap bisa mampir ke kedai itu berdua saja dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon yang peka akhirnya berkata, "Ya sudah, berdua saja."

"Wonwoo bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Biarkan saja, siapa tahu dia pulang dengan Mingyu," jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

Wonwoo menatap lekat sahabatnya sejak kecil dengan wajah datarnya setelah mereka mendapat tempat duduk untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Soonyoung sedang ada urusan dengan klub dance sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang pergi ke kantin.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon yang risih ditatap Wonwoo seperti itu.

"Jadi kemarin kalian pergi ke kedai es krim baru itu? Berdua saja?" selidik Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Tuh 'kan! Kalian itu memang ada apa-apanya!"

"Apa sih Won!" Jihoon menendang kaki Wonwoo dari bawah meja. "Soonyoung itu cuma teman. Teman!"

Wonwoo mencubit kedua pipi Jihoon sebagai balasan. "Teman rasa pacar maksudmu?" goda Wonwoo.

Jihoon menatapnya galak. Rona merah samar menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Sudahlah Won. Lagipula aku pernah bilang 'kan, aku tidak percaya sahabat jadi cinta," kata Jihoon lalu menyendok makanannya.

"Jangan begitu. Siapa tahu dia jodohmu." Wonwoo tersenyum simpul. Wonwoo jadi yakin sahabatnya hanya gengsi mengakui perasaannya kepada Soonyoung.

Tidak mau kalah, Jihoon gantian menggoda Wonwoo. "Jadi kemarin kamu pulang diantar Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Jihoon menatapnya dengan senyum usil dan menunjuk Wonwoo dengan sendoknya. "Hayoo Wonuu~"

"Apa? Dia cuma mengantarku."

"Sudahlah Won, aku merestui hubungan kalian kok."

Wonwoo merona. "Aku sudah menanggapnya seperti adikku sendiri Ji."

"Halo para _noona_ ku yang cantik. Berdua saja nih? Soonyoung- _hyung_ mana?" sapa seorang pria tampan kelebihan kalsium yang sedang membawa nampan makanan.

"Halo Mingyu," sapa Wonwoo. "Soonyoung ada urusan dengan klub dancenya."

Jihoon hanya melirik malas melalui sudut matanya kemudian kembali menyendok makanannya.

"Dih, sombong amat sih _noona_ ku satu ini," kata Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Jihoon. "Aku boleh duduk sini nggak?" Mingyu langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Wonwoo tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya.

"Anak kelas satu nggak usah sok akrab sama anak kelas dua ya!" kata Jihoon galak sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang diacak Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- _noona_ , lihat tuh temanmu galak sekali. Coba ya _noona_ ku baik dan kalem sepertimu. Mungkin hidupku akan damai," kata Mingyu sambil memeluk lengan Wonwoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo. Menghasilkan rona merah samar pada pipi Wonwoo.

Jihoon mendelik. "Oh, jadi kau tidak suka punya _noona_ sepertiku?! Oke, nanti sampai rumah aku akan mengadu pada Ayah biar kau diusir dari rumah! Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari Wonwoo."

"Yang dipegang siapa yang marah siapa." Mingyu mencibir dan menjauhkan diri dari Wonwoo kemudian mulai memakan makanannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Mingyu, cepat habiskan makananmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," kata Wonwoo menengahi adu mulut Choi bersaudara itu.

Dan sisa waktu istirahat itu dihabiskan Mingyu untuk modus kepada Wonwoo dan menjahili _noona_ satu-satunya.

.

Hari Minggu siang itu dihabiskan oleh Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo untuk bermain bersama. Saat ini mereka berada di toko buku karena Wonwoo ingin mencari sebuah novel. Jihoon sedang melihat sinopsis sebuah buku yang diambilnya secara acak sementara Soonyoung hanya melihat-lihat tumpukan buku di rak sampai seseorang memanggil keduanya.

"Jihoon- _noona_! Soonyoung- _hyung_!"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara.

" _Annyeong_ Seokmin," sapa Jihoon dan Soonyoung bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini," katanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Soonyoung kepada Jihoon.

"Anak baru di klub paduan suara," jawab Jihoon. "Kau kenal orang berisik ini?" tanya Jihoon kepada Seokmin sambil menunjuk Soonyoung.

"Dia tetanggaku," jawab Soonyoung kemudian mendekatkan diri kepada Seokmin untuk merangkulnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

Jihoon hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Berdua saja?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tidak, ada Wonwoo disana," kata Soonyoung sambil menunjuk Wonwoo yang menatap mereka.

Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan memberi salam, " _Annyeong_."

" _Annyeong_ ," balas Seokmin dengan senyum yang memamerkan giginya yang indah.

"Sudah ya _hyung, noona_. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Seokmin sambil memberikan _high five_ kepada Soonyoung dengan senyum lebarnya, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada Wonwoo dan dibalas hal yang sama oleh Wonwoo. Terakhir Seokmin mengacak rambut Jihoon yang dibalas lirikan tajam namun sukses membuat Jihoon merona. Tanpa Jihoon sadari ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

" _Noona_!" Mingyu bergelayut manja pada lengan Wonwoo.

"Ya Gyu?" Wonwoo mengacak surai hitam Mingyu. Saat itu Wonwoo masih berumur delapan tahun dan Mingyu tujuh tahun. Mereka sedang duduk santai di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Tadi Jihoon- _noona_ memarahiku," adu Mingyu kepada Wonwoo. Ia menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Memangnya Mingyu habis ngapain?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia menarik hidung Mingyu gemas.

"Aku mengganggunya waktu _noona_ bermain gitar. Padahal 'kan aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Jihoon- _noona_." Mingyu merengut lucu.

"Sudah jangan sedih lagi. Mingyu main sama _noona_ saja ya?" Wonwoo mengelus kepala Mingyu. "Ngomong-ngomong Mingyu sudah minta maaf sama Jihoon- _noona_ belum?"

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lebar. " _Noona_ memang favorit Mingyu deh!" kata Mingyu dengan riang.

Wonwoo tersenyum.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu lagi. Mingyu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Wonwoo.

"Hm?"

" _Noona_ nanti nikah sama aku saja ya? Jangan sama yang lain." Mingyu nyengir.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Mingyu belajar yang rajin dulu, setelah itu baru mencari pasangan hidup," kata Wonwoo. Ia kembali mengacak surai hitam Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. "Kalau aku sudah belajar yang rajin, _noona_ mau nikah sama Mingyu?"

"Hm… Mau tidak ya?"

" _Noonaa_ ~ Bilang mauuu~" Mingyu menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo.

"Iya." Wonwoo mengiyakan perkataan Mingyu agar bocah yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu senang.

" _Yes!_ " kata Mingyu senang kemudian mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

.

TBC

.

Hai :)

SEVENTEEN FIRST WIN AT MCOUNTDOWN LOH! #BOOMBOOM1STWIN /woles mbak

SoonWon gak woles banget astaga pas perform Fast Pace mereka indaahhh

Wonwoo kemarin sumringah banget, duh adem liat senyumnya.

Oke, ini kenapa author's notenya jadi tempat fgan MCD, maaf :') saya bahagia melihat Sebong menang.

Balasan review untuk yang tidak login:

tinky winky: udah diedit ya. Uji jadi 150an xD SoonSeok berantem… Kayaknya emang gak bakal dibuat berantem sih. Hehe

saymyname: oke kak, aku ngebuat Soonyoung kayak gitu soalnya dianya kan petakilan kayak bocah gitu kan ya. Maaf kalo kurang macho x'D

Yang login pakai akun, sudah saya balas ya. Maaf kalo garing balasannya, suka awkward sama orang baru ;; semoga kita bisa fangirling bareng hehe.

Maaf sudah memasukkan SoonHoon dan Meanie ke dalam zona teman dan zona kakak-adik. Soon to be official kok. Tenang saja /wink

Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun, favorite dan follow dipersilakan, annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

20 © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Choi (Jang) Doyoon

Kwon Soonyoung X Choi (Lee) Jihoon X Lee Seokmin

Choi (Kim) Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

Rating : T

Warning : GS. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku.

"Bun," panggil Seungcheol sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Doyoon. Seungcheol meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Doyoon kemudian mengecup kilat pipi kiri istrinya.

Pipi Doyoon bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pagi itu, Doyoon sedang mempersiapkan alat makan yang dibutuhkan untuk sarapan ketika suaminya memanggilnya dan menyodorkan dasi kepadanya.

Doyoon membalikkan badan dan mengambil dasi dari tangan Seungcheol. "Tumben."

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Doyoon mengangkat kerah kemeja Seungcheol lalu melingkarkan dasi itu dan membuat simpulnya. Seungcheol perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Doyoon dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir Doyoon.

"Ehem. Uhuk uhuk." —itu Mingyu. "Hai Ayah, Bunda. Pagi-pagi sudah mesra aja nih," goda Mingyu dengan senyum yang menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

"Aduh!" Doyoon mencubit pinggang Seungcheol. "Kok aku yang dicubit sih Bun," kata Seungcheol dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

Doyoon mendelik. Pipinya kembali memerah. Dan rasanya Doyoon ingin menyumpal mulut anak laki-lakinya dengan serbet yang ada di meja.

.

Wonwoo sudah mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir kuda agar tidak mengganggu. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang menghadiri rapat yang diadakan ketua OSIS untuk membahas anggaran klub masing-masing. Jadilah Wonwoo sendirian dan membaur bersama beberapa teman perempuannya yang lain. Akan ada pengambilan nilai lari pada pelajaran olahraga hari itu. Wonwoo yang berada di urutan kedua melakukan pemanasan ala kadarnya. Ketika giliran Wonwoo tiba, tidak sampai separuh lintasan Wonwoo tersandung kakinya sendiri. Teman-teman Wonwoo datang menghampirinya untuk membantu Wonwoo dan seorang lelaki datang mendekatinya.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanya lelaki itu dan membantu Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sepertinya kakiku terkilir."

"Kugendong ya?"

"Tidak usah Jun, aku masih bisa berjalan."

"Nanti kakimu jadi bengkak kalau dipaksakan," kata lelaki yang dipanggil Jun itu—Wen Junhui.

"Serius, tidak usah."

Jun tetap memaksa dan Wonwoo bersikeras menolaknya. Jun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menggendong Wonwoo dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Wonwoo ia menggendong Wonwoo dengan gaya _bridal_.

"Jun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Wonwoo memekik dan reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Junhui.

"Sudahlah diam saja. Kau ini keras kepala sekali," kata Junhui lalu membawa Wonwoo ke UKS.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari kelas yang berada di lantai dua.

.

Jihoon heran hari itu Mingyu tidak mengganggunya dengan merusuh ke kamarnya. Saat makan malam tadi Jihoon memperhatikan Mingyu menjadi agak pendiam dari biasanya. Jihoon jadi penasaran ada apa dengan adiknya itu. Jadi, Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Mingyu dan mengetuk pintu. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Jihoon membuka pintunya dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Kamar Mingyu gelap gulita.

" _Annong Min-gu_ ," sapa Jihoon dengan suara imut. "Kunyalakan lampunya ya."

Dan Jihoon kaget saat melihat adiknya tergeletak di ranjang dengan ekspresi seperti mayat hidup. Jihoon menghampiri adiknya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Gyu. Sehat?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada khawatir.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang hancur disini," jawab Mingyu dramatis sambil memegang dadanya.

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Patah hati? Siapa yang membuatmu patah hati?" tanya Jihoon sambil mengelus kepala Mingyu. Jihoon bisa menjadi kakak yang baik dan kalem di saat seperti ini.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Wonwoo- _noona_."

"Wonwoo?" Jihoon mengernyit bingung.

"Tadi aku melihatnya digendong oleh teman sekelasmu."

"Oh." Jihoon tertawa geli. "Sama Wen Junhui? _Aigoo, Uri_ Mingyu cemburu rupanya," goda Jihoon sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Mingyu dengan jarinya.

" _Noonaa~_ " Mingyu merengut.

"Pendekatanmu harus lebih gencar. Sepertinya Jun itu suka sekali menggoda Wonwoo." Jihoon memanas-manasi.

"Bagaimana caranya mau mendekati kalau yang didekati malah menjauh," kata Mingyu dengan suara pelan.

"Ya usaha dong, masa sudah menyerah. Sudah ya. Selamat berjuang mendapatkan hati Wonwoo. _Good luck_!" kata Jihoon diiringi tawa dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Mingyu.

.

"Sudah selesai 'kan? Aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya," kata si ketua paduan suara kepada para anggotanya.

" _Noona_! Ikut!" ujar salah satu lelaki di ruangan itu—Lee Seokmin.

Ketua paduan suara itu—Choi Jihoon—mengiyakan dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin. Jarak klub paduan suara dan klub dance yang hanya beberapa meter membuat Jihoon dapat melihat Soonyoung yang bersandar pada kusen pintu ruang klubnya sedang berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa dengan seorang gadis manis berambut panjang. Gadis itu cukup populer karena menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS SMA Pledis—Choi Yuna. Soonyoung terlihat intim dengan gadis itu, kemudian tangan Soonyoung terulur untuk menyentuh rambut Yuna—mengambil sesuatu dari rambutnya. Jihoon yang melihatnya langsung panas dan tidak _mood_ untuk makan. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke ruang klubnya.

"Lho, _noona_? Tidak jadi ke kantin?" tanya Seokmin bingung.

"Mendadak kenyang melihat adegan sok romantis!" jawab Jihoon jutek.

.

Jihoon merasa bersyukur ketika kembali ke ruang klubnya, ruangan itu sudah sepi. Ia menuju kursi piano dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Seokmin.

"Seokmin, pergilah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri," kata Jihoon pelan.

Tidak menuruti perkataan Jihoon, Seokmin malah mendekatinya, berlutut di dekat kursi piano dan menarik Jihoon untuk berputar menghadapnya. Seokmin menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon.

" _Noona_."

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. "Seokmin- _ah_ —"

Seokmin memotong perkataan Jihoon. "Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Tapi—"

Seokmin menghela napas.

"—bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan Soonyoung- _hyung_ dan memberikan kesempatan untukku?"

Jihoon membeku mendengar pertanyaan Seokmin.

.

"Pagi cantik. Tumben sudah bangun. Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Seungcheol yang sedang menikmati waktu santainya di hari Minggu dengan secangkir kopi dan koran.

"Pagi Ayah," sapa Jihoon. Jihoon menghampiri Seungcheol yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengecup pipinya.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Mau kencan?" godanya.

Jihoon merengut. "Aku tidak pergi kencan!"

"Jangan merengut dong, nanti cantiknya hilang." Seungcheol tertawa kemudian mengacak rambut Jihoon. "Pergi sama siapa? Soonyoung?"

"Ada deh," jawab Jihoon dengan senyum misterius kemudian mengambil roti bakar yang tersisa di meja makan.

"Bun, aku berangkat ya," pamit Jihoon dengan mulut penuh roti ketika sampai di ruang tamu. Doyoon sedang bersantai menonton drama di televisi.

"Makan dulu bicara Jihoon," tegur Doyoon. "Pulang jam berapa?"

Jihoon nyengir. "Setelah makan malam mungkin? _Bye_ Bunda."

"Hati-hati," kata Doyoon yang kembali fokus dengan drama yang sedang ditontonnya.

Jihoon mengangguk dan berlalu untuk memilih sepatu yang cocok dengan pakaiannya hari ini. Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _flat shoes_ favoritnya yang berwarna putih. Jihoon tampak manis dengan _mini dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil. Rambutnya ia kuncir setengah dan tas ransel mini berwarna putih juga sudah tergantung manis pada punggunggnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan ia siap pergi ke Lotte World.

.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa menghampiri lelaki yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu masuk Lotte World.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tidak _noona_ , aku baru saja sampai."

Gadis yang akrab disapa Wonwoo itu menghela napas. "Ayo."

Mereka berdua menuju antrian untuk membeli tiket masuk ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Wonwoo membuka suara. "Tumben ajakan kencanku hari ini diterima?" Lelaki itu tak lain tak bukan adalah adik dari Choi Jihoon—Choi Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini," puji Mingyu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggunakan _mini dress_ putih polos tanpa lengan, bando berwarna putih bertengger manis pada kepalanya, tas selempang hitam juga menggantung pada sebelah bahunya dan kakinya mengenakan sepatu sandal warna putih dengan sedikit warna hitam dengan tinggi lima senti.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya. "Jadi maksudmu aku hanya cantik hari ini saja, begitu?"

"Dua tiket," kata Mingyu kepada penjual tiket. Mingyu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan menerima tiketnya. Mingyu kemudian tertawa. "Tidak _noona_ , kau selalu cantik dimataku." Kemudian Mingyu menyerahkan satu tiket kepada Wonwoo.

Rona merah samar menghiasi pipi Wonwoo. " _Thanks_ ," katanya pelan, namun Mingyu masih bisa mendengarnya.

Mingyu tersenyum menepuk pelan kepala Wonwoo—yang mendapat tepisan tangan dari si gadis.

.

"Jadi mau mencoba wahana yang mana dulu _noona_?" tanya pemuda bernama Lee Seokmin ketika mereka sudah memasuki area Lotte World.

"Bagaimana kalau memutari lantai satu dulu? Biar tidak naik-turun," jawab gadis yang biasa dipanggil Jihoon.

"Oke," kata Seokmin kemudian meraih tangan Jihoon untuk digandeng.

Jihoon terkesiap dan pipinya memerah. "Hei, lepaskan tanganku!" Jihoon berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seokmin.

"Tidak mau _noona_ , nanti kau hilang," kata Seokmin dan menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Jihoon merengut.

" _Noona_ memang bukan anak kecil. Tapi badanmu kecil. Lihatlah, tempat ini ramai, nanti kau tersesat."

Jihoon memukul Seokmin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Seokmin hanya tertawa. Dan mereka mulai mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada di lantai satu taman bermain itu.

.

"Mingyu, jangan cepat-cepat. Aku masih pusing," kata Wonwoo sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa kemudian mengacak gemas rambut Wonwoo. Mereka baru saja menaiki Giant Loop—sejenis _roller coaster_ yang hanya berputar 360 derajat. Mingyu kemudian menarik Wonwoo ke kursi terdekat dan mendudukkan Wonwoo disana.

"Tunggu disini _noona_ , akan kubelikan minuman."

.

" _Noona_ ayo naik itu!" ajak Seokmin sambil menunjuk _merry-go-round_ yang terdiri dari enam puluh empat kuda putih.

Jihoon bengong dan menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Serius?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ayo." Seokmin kemudian menyeret Jihoon menuju wahana yang diberi nama Camelot Carrousel itu.

"Kuda itu mirip denganmu," celetuk Jihoon saat mereka menunggu wahana itu untuk berjalan. "Salah, semua kuda disini mirip denganmu."

"Tapi kuda disini tidak tampan seperti aku _noona_." Seokmin tertawa.

Jihoon mendengus geli.

Seokmin turun dari kuda yang dinaikinya dan mendekati Jihoon. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan menekan aplikasi kamera kemudian mengarahkan layarnya ke arah mereka berdua. " _Noona_ ayo foto."

Jihoon mengarahkan tangannya mendekati wajahnya dan membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya. "Kimchii~"

Dan kamera _smartphone_ Seokmin sukses mengabadikan beberapa foto mereka berdua.

.

Mingyu menyodorkan minuman yang dibelinya kepada Wonwoo. "Sudah baikan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menerima botol minuman dari tangan Mingyu.

"Ayo." Mingyu mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Wonwoo yang bangkit berdiri.

Mingyu sempat tertegun sesaat ketika genggamannya tidak ditepis Wonwoo. Kemudian ia lebih mengeratkan genggamannya karena merasa Wonwoo tidak menolaknya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya. "Gyu, tanganmu…"

Senyum Mingyu luntur seketika. Padahal ia berharap keberuntungan lain akan datang kepadanya. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Wonwoo dan melepas genggamannya. "Maaf _noona_. Tidak suka ya?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

Wonwoo menunduk dan berkata dengan suara pelan. "Bukan begitu."

"Ayo ke wahana berikutnya," ajak Mingyu yang sudah memunggungi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meraih tangan kiri Mingyu dan agak menyeretnya ketika Mingyu sempat bergeming.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat tangannya yang digenggam Wonwoo. Oke, mungkin hari ini memang keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya.

.

" _Bumper car_ noona?" tanya Seokmin.

Mereka sudah berada di lantai dua setelah mencoba semua wahana di lantai satu—kecuali wahana anak-anak.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Setelah itu _roller coaster_ ya."

.

"Lho _noona_ , kok duduk di sebelahku?" tanya Seokmin dengan cengiran saat mereka sudah diperbolehkan untuk memasuki area _bumper car_.

"Kau tidak lihat mobilnya penuh semua?" jawab Jihoon agak sinis.

Seokmin tertawa kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Jihoon. Jihoon siap mengomeli Seokmin kalau saja Seokmin tidak buru-buru berbicara agar Jihoon tidak salah paham. "Sabuk pengaman _noona_." Seokmin mengambil sabuk pengaman di sisi kiri bahu Jihoon dan memakaikannya.

Entah kenapa pipi Jihoon merona dan ia membuang muka.

"Siap _noona_?"

.

" _YA_ LEE SEOKMIN!" Jihoon menjerit dan memukul Seokmin berkali-kali ketika _bumper car_ yang dikendarai Seokmin menabrak _bumper car_ lain dan hampir menghempaskan Jihoon dari tempat duduknya kalau Jihoon tidak berpegangan pada _bumper car_ nya.

Seokmin tertawa. " _Noona_ , berhenti memukulku," katanya masih dengan tawanya di sela-sela kalimat yang diucapkannya. Seokmin kembali menginjak gas dan memutar setir _bumper car_ nya.

"Kau hampir membuatku jatuh dari tempat duduk! Menyetirlah yang benar."

"Ya Tuhan _noona_ , ini _bumper car_ , bagaimana bisa aku menyetir dengan benar?" tanya Seokmin sambil kembali menabrakkan _bumper car_ nya. Seokmin tertawa lagi.

Jihoon memejamkan mata ketika _bumper car_ nya bertabrakan dengan _bumper car_ lain. Ia menggeram. "Seokmin!" Jihoon kembali memukul Seokmin dan dibalas tawa dari lelaki itu.

.

" _Noona_ , masih marah?" tanya Seokmin setelah mereka selesai bermain _bumper car_.

Jihoon merajuk.

"Ya Tuhan _noona_ , itu _bumper car_. Mana bisa aku menyetir dengan baik." Seokmin mengulang kalimat yang tadi dikatakannya dan tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kau hampir membuatku jatuh!" erang Jihoon.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Sudah dong marahnya."

Jihoon menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan masih dalam mode ngambeknya. Seokmin tiba-tiba meninggalkan Jihoon. Jihoon melayangkan tatapan apa-apaan kemudian berteriak. " _Ya_! Lee Seokmin kau mau kemana?!"

Tapi Jihoon tetap diam pada tempatnya dan menunggu Seokmin kembali.

.

Jihoon menoleh ketika seseorang mencolek bahunya. Ia melihat Seokmin membawa dua es krim _cone_ warna putih dengan rasa favoritnya dan menatap es krim itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Mau?" tawar Seokmin sambil menyodorkan salah satu es krim _cone_ itu.

Jihoon mengangguk hendak mengambil es krim dari tangan Seokmin namun Seokmin menarik es krim itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggunggnya.

"Senyum dulu dong."

Jihoon mendengus dan beberapa saat kemudian melayangkan senyuman tidak ikhlas.

"Kok senyumnya gitu. Tidak mau ya? Ya sudah kumakan sendiri," kata Seokmin yang hampir menjilati es krim itu.

"Seokmin- _ah_ ," erang Jihoon.

"Senyum?"

Jihoon tersenyum manis—dengan agak dipaksakan—untuk Seokmin.

Seokmin tertawa. "Anak pintar. Nih," katanya sambil memberikan es krim _cone_ pada Jihoon.

"Puas?" tanya Jihoon kembali dalam mode galak. " _Thanks by the way_ ," lanjut Jihoon—kali ini dengan senyum tulus yang membuat Seokmin mempertanyakan keadaan hatinya akibat senyuman manis itu.

.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Seokmin saat mereka sudah duduk pada ayunan Swing Tree.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Seokmin yang sudah siap dengan kamera depan _smartphone_ nya. Dan Seokmin kembali mengabadikan momen mereka.

Setelah melakukan puluhan putaran, wahana itu berhenti. Seokmin membuka tali pengait pada palang pengaman dan turun dari ayunan dan menunggu Jihoon yang agak tergesa membuka tali pengait dan tidak sadar melukai ibu jari tangan kirinya. Ketika mereka hampir sampai di pintu keluar wahana itu, Jihoon yang menyadari bahwa ibu jarinya sudah berdarah sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk mengambil tisu. Seokmin yang berada di depan Jihoon menoleh.

"Ya ampun _noona_ , tanganmu." Seokmin menyeret Jihoon agar segera keluar dari wahana dan menariknya ke pinggiran. "Sakit?"

"Lumayan," Jihoon meringis.

"Kenapa tadi tidak meminta bantuan?"

Jihoon nyengir. Dan yang selanjutnya dilakukan Seokmin membuatnya membatu.

Seokmin menghisap ibu jarinya untuk memberhentikan darah yang mengalir. " _Noona_ punya plester?"

Pipi Jihoon merona dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Jihoon menjawab terbata. "Ti-tidak."

Seokmin mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah plester dari dalam dompet itu.

Plester yang sudah menempel di ibu jari Jihoon membuat Jihoon mendengus geli. "Seleramu menggelikan," katanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Plester itu bermotif beruang coklat dengan dengan dasar berwarna merah muda.

"Tapi kalau _noona_ yang pakai jadi lucu 'kan."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membawa plester. Seperti perempuan saja," ejek Jihoon.

"Agar jika nona cantik disini terluka, plester itu akan berguna. Seperti sekarang ini," kata Seokmin sambil mengacak rambut Jihoon. "Ayo ke wahana selanjutnya," ajak Seokmin sambil menggandeng tangan Jihoon.

.

"Mingyu- _ya_."

"Hm?" gumam Mingyu yang ada di belakang Wonwoo. Mereka sedang mengantri Aeronauts Balloon Ride.

"Itu Jihoon bukan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk perempuan yang menggunakan _mini dress_ berwarna biru langit yang berada agak jauh dari mereka.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya untuk melihat perempuan yang ditunjuk Wonwoo. "Iya itu Jihoon- _noona_. Itu bukan Soonyoung- _hyung_ 'kan?"

"Lee Seokmin," desis Wonwoo.

" _Noona_ kenal?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Janji padaku kau tidak akan memberi tahunya kalau hari ini kita melihatnya dan kau tidak akan memberi tahunya kalau hari ini kita pergi berdua."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. " _Noona_ takut kalau Jihoon- _noona_ akan meledekmu?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar. "Choi Mingyu…"

Mingyu terkekeh lagi. "Tidak janji ya," katanya lalu bersiul pelan.

"Choi. Min. Gyu," Wonwoo kembali mendesis dengan penekanan saat menyebut nama Mingyu. "Aku tidak akan berbicara lagi kepadamu jika kau melakukannya."

Mingyu tersenyum geli. "Iya _noona_ sayang. Aku berjanji," kata Mingyu sambil menunjukkan kelingking kanannya.

Wonwoo dengan enggan menautkan kelingking kanannya dengan kelingking Mingyu.

.

Jihoon sudah sampai di rumah setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Seokmin. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah melepas tasnya. Lelah juga seharian bermain. Jihoon mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak terbuka dan menatap plester dengan motif beruang yang melingkar manis di ibu jari kirinya. Pipi Jihoon kembali merona. "Seokmin bodoh!" katanya lalu membalikkan badan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

.

TBC

.

Helaw~

Saya kembali… Maafkan diriku jika kalian merasa fanfic ini tambah alay dengan Seungcheol manggil Doyoon Bun :') silakan timpuk saya pake wortel. Kali ini Cheolie saya tampilkan—walaupun sedikit—karena merasa kasian juga masa doi cuma numpang lewat.

Dan kalian harus tau saya dilema untuk memilih SoonHoon atau SeokHoon. Dan maaf kali ini banyak moment SeokHoonnya :' but, I don't even sorry because they look so cute apalagi waktu di Snow live. Jadi makin galau. Kalau boleh tau, kalian bakal milih Jihoon sama siapa di ending? Aku dah nentuin Jihoon bakal sama si anu sih di akhir (anu ini siapa coba x'D). Cuma pengen tau pendapat kalian aja hehe /slap

Terus ingin curhat sedikit. Adegan jempol Jihoon berdarah beneran kejadian sama author loh waktu main ayunan muter-muter itu x') dan jadilah fanfic ini! Cuma bedanya kalo Jihoon diperhatiin Seokmin dan jadi so sweet, aku cuma diperhatiin temen :') padahal awalnya ga ada niat masukin adegan di taman bermain. Oke maaf jadi curhat.

Dan yang kemarin review dan bertanya "Wonwoo ga dibuat tsundere?" Apakah sudah cukup tsundere disini? Dan saya penasaran bagi kalian yang nyebut Wonu itu tsun. Tsun dimananya ya? X'D soalnya kalo menurutku, Wonu itu lebih ke arah kuudere daripada tsun sih.

Oya, selamat untuk Seventeen yang berhasil memenangkan piala ketiga! Yay!

Seperti biasa, yang login dibalas lewat PM yah :*

Untuk tinky winky: hehe, ya mana tau kamu doyan mereka berantem beneran. Tenang, mereka bersaing secara sehat kok!

Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun, favorite dan follownya dong sayang. Annyeong!


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

20 © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Choi (Jang) Doyoon

Kwon Soonyoung X Choi (Lee) Jihoon X Lee Seokmin

Choi (Kim) Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

Rating : T

Warning : GS. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , jarimu kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung saat Jihoon baru saja duduk di kursinya.

"Oh? Terkena pisau," jawab Jihoon tanpa melihat Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon yang tempat duduknya berada di serong kanan belakang Wonwoo.

"Kau memasak?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

Jihoon mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Soonyoung tidak kuat menahan tawanya kemudian tergelak. "Demi apa? Choi Jihoon memasak? Kalau perempuan seperti Yuna yang memasak aku masih percaya." Soonyoung kembali tertawa. "Kau pasti bercanda."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tidak suka. "Ya sudah, jadikan pacar sana," kata Jihoon. Ia mendorong kursinya kasar lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Soonyoung terdiam kemudian menatap kepergian Jihoon. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo yang duduk di depannya. "Dan kenapa tiba-tiba membawa-bawa kata pacar?" tanya Soonyoung tidak paham.

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini tidak peka ya, Kwon," katanya kemudian ikut meninggalkan kelas.

"Hah? Mereka ini kenapa sih?" Soonyoung mengusap tengkuknya bingung.

.

Wonwoo pergi ke taman di belakang sekolah yang terletak di sebelah ruang olahraga _indoor_ saat jam istirahat dimulai. Seperti biasa, kali ini ia kembali ditinggal oleh Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang mengurusi klubnya untuk persiapan ulang tahun sekolah. Wonwoo duduk di bangku taman dan memasang _earphone_ nya sambil memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan dekat tempat ia duduk. Ia menekan tombol _shuffle_ pada aplikasi musik yang baru saja dibukanya. Lagu pertama yang menyapa gendang telinganya adalah lagu dari salah satu _girlband_ yang katanya Soonyoung, Wonwoo mirip dengan salah satu anggotanya. Wonwoo ikut bersenandung lirih ketika lagu itu sampai pada _reff_.

" _Keojineun heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde~_ "

"Hai nona cantik, sendirian saja?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum yang menunjukkan gigi taringnya dan membawa tas kertas. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Mingyu itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah kiri Wonwoo dan mengambil _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kanan Wonwoo dan memasangnya pada telinga kanannya.

Wonwoo menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Hai."

Mingyu kembali bertanya lagi. " _Noona_ ku dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ kemana?"

"Seperti biasa. Sibuk mengurusi klub masing-masing."

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian bergumam. "Hm." Ia mendengar lagu dari _earphone_ itu sejenak. " _Noona_ sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu menunjuk _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Orang yang mendengar lagu ini tidak harus sedang suka seseorang 'kan?"

"Habisnya _noona_ terlihat dekat dengan seseorang belakangan ini." Bibir Mingyu mengerucut.

"Kalau aku dekat bukan berarti aku menyukainya, Gyu," kata Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang kembali menghias wajahnya.

Mingyu meringis. " _Noona_ sudah makan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Nih, aku bawa bekal," ujar Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas kertas yang dibawanya. Kemudian membuka tutupnya dan menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo. "Aku masak sendiri lho," lanjutnya pamer.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. Mingyu yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas langsung sigap mengambil sumpit dan menyuapi Wonwoo.

Pipi Wonwoo merona, ia menoleh ke kanan dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Wonwoo merutuki kebodohannya.

"Enak?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Kemudian ia mengambil _earphone_ yang terpasang pada telinga Mingyu dan berdiri. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," katanya masih dengan rona samar di pipi.

"Ini bawa saja bekalnya kalau _noona_ mau," tawar Mingyu sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak usah Gyu, terima kasih."

"Katanya belum makan?" tanya Mingyu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

Mingyu melambaikan tangan dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Sungguh, berada di dekat Mingyu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Wonwoo.

.

"Soonyoung kemana? Tumben tidak masuk?" tanya Wonwoo kepada Jihoon saat jam istirahat dimulai pada H-5 acara ulang tahun SMA Pledis.

Jihoon mengangkat bahu sambil memainkan _smartphone_ nya kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Halo," kata suara dari seberang telepon sambil terbatuk—Kwon Soonyoung.

"Sakit?" tanya Jihoon mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo balas menatapnya.

"Iya." Soonyoung terbatuk lagi.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah," kata Soonyoung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya di seberang sana. Walaupun Soonyoung tahu Jihoon tidak melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku mampir. Kututup ya teleponnya."

" _Pai~_ "

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

"Sakit katanya, kau mau ikut menjenguk Soonyoung?" tanya Jihoon kepada Wonwoo sambil memasukkan _smartphone_ nya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Tidak, nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Semoga cepat sembuh," kata Wonwoo dengan seringainya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kemudian kabur sebelum sesuatu melayang ke arahnya.

.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ," panggil Jihoon sambil mengguncang pelan badan Soonyoung yang terbungkus selimut.

"Hm," Soonyoung mengerang pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya. "Hai," sapanya dengan suara serak sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon meletakkan tangannya pada kening Soonyoung. "Kau demam Soon. Kenapa sampai bisa sakit begini sih? Sebentar lagi acara ulang tahun sekolah lho," Jihoon menggerutu. "Kau tidak kedinginan? Mau kumatikan ACnya?"

Soonyoung menggeleng kemudian tersenyum sampai matanya tidak terlihat dan membentuk dua garis yang menunjukkan waktu 10:10. "Kecapekan Jihoon- _ie_ , aku harus mengurus _prop_ yang dibutuhkan untuk tampil dan berlatih sampai malam."

"Sudah makan?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Kubuatkan bubur mau?"

"Wow, kau benar-benar bisa memasak ya," kata Soonyoung menggoda Jihoon.

Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung. "Mau tidak?" tanyanya galak.

"Iya iya. Kau ini jahat sekali sama orang sakit," kata Soonyoung sambil tertawa.

Dan Jihoon melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur.

.

"Soon," panggil Jihoon dari tepi ranjang saat melihat mata Soonyoung yang kembali tertutup setelah meletakkan nampan berisi bubur lengkap dengan segelas air dan obat.

Soonyoung membuka mata kemudian duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Jihoon memberikan mangkuk bubur kepada Soonyoung.

"Suap…" pinta Soonyoung manja dan memasang wajah sok imut. "Aaa~"

Ingin rasanya Jihoon menumpahkan bubur itu ke wajah Soonyoung kalau tidak ingat bahwa temannya itu sakit. "Jangan sok imut Soon, ingat umur." Jihoon mengingatkan, tapi akhirnya Jihoon meniup bubur yang sudah disendok agar lebih dingin dan menyuapkannya pada Soonyoung.

"Ini enak!" seru Soonyoung. "Serius kau yang masak? Tidak _delivery_ 'kan?"

Berbicara dengan Soonyoung itu bikin naik darah. Lama-lama bubur yang ada di mangkuk itu bisa benar-benar berpindah pada wajah Soonyoung. "Kau cari masalah denganku hah?" tanya Jihoon emosi sambil menyodorkan suapan keduanya.

"Tidak Jihoon- _ie_. Tidak." Soonyoung nyengir.

Dan bubur yang dibuat Jihoon habis dimakan Soonyoung dalam sekejap.

.

Soonyoung kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Jihoon kembali ke kamar setelah mencuci mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah digunakan.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan Kwon?"

Sooyoung menjawab dengan mata terpejam. "Temani aku." Kemudian Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke dalam dekapannya.

"Hei!" Jihoon memberontak dalam dekapan Soonyoung. "Lepaskan aku!"

Soonyoung semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Diamlah Ji, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu," kata Soonyoung dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

Jihoon mulai tenang dalam pelukan Soonyoung dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

" _Jalja_ , Jihoon- _ie saranghae_ ," ucap Soonyoung pelan.

"Hm, aku membencimu Soon," balas Jihoon dan memeluk pinggang Soonyoung kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam ketika Jihoon berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Soonyoung dan ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. "Soonyoung- _ie_ ," panggil Jihoon sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangan.

"Hm?" Soonyoung terbangun dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Jihoon.

"WAAA!" Jihoon terlonjak kaget dan wajahnya memerah. Hampir saja tangannya mendarat mulus pada wajah Soonyoung kalau Soonyoung tidak sigap untuk menghindar. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Mengagetkanku saja," omel Jihoon yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tergelak melihat reaksi Jihoon. "Maaf, maaf."

Jihoon menghela napas dan berkacak pinggang. "Mau makan lagi? _Delivery_ saja ya?"

" _Jajangmyeon_!" seru Soonyoung senang.

.

"Sudah malam Soon, aku pulang ya," pamit Jihoon sambil memakai tasnya setelah membereskan makan malam mereka.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. _Pai~_ "

Jihoon yang sudah membalikkan badan untuk meninggalkan kamar Soonyoung kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Soonyoung ketika merasa tangannya ditarik. "Apa?"

"Cium dulu," kata Soonyoung sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Jihoon kesal dan menjejalkan guling pada wajah Soonyoung. "Cium tuh guling!"

Tawa Soonyoung teredam oleh guling. "Jihoon- _ie_ , sesak!" kata Soonyoung di sela tawanya sambil terbatuk.

Jihoon menghela napas kasar dan melempar guling ke arah Soonyoung. "Sudah ya."

" _Pai~_ " kata Soonyoung dengan cengiran dan menangkap guling itu.

"Oh ya, dapat salam dari Wonwoo. Cepat sembuh katanya," ucap Jihoon sambil meninggalkan kamar Soonyoung.

.

Sehari sebelum SMA Pledis merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, Mingyu melihat _noona_ favoritnya sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang tidak ingin Mingyu sebutkan namanya saat jam istirahat. Mingyu menghampiri mereka setelah selesai memesan makanan.

" _Annyeong noona_ ," sapanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati Mingyu berdiri di belakangnya. " _Annyeong_."

"Boleh duduk disini?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Sementara lelaki di sebelah Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam.

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di depan Wonwoo. "Hai _hyung_ , siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Jun," jawab Jun membalas jabatan tangan Mingyu.

"Salam kenal!" kata Mingyu sok ramah.

Jun mengangguk. Dan jam istirahat itu dihabiskan oleh Mingyu, Jun, dan Wonwoo dengan berbincang-bincang ditambah tatapan tajam dari Mingyu dan Jun secara bergantian.

.

 _Stand-stand_ makanan dan minuman tampak memenuhi lapangan sekolah SMA Pledis yang sedang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Murid-murid terbebas dari acara belajar di sekolah, tetapi sebagai gantinya mereka harus membuka _stand_ untuk berjualan.

Kelas 2-A baru dihadiri Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Wonwoo sedang membaca buku ketika seorang laki-laki tampan dari kelas satu duduk di depan meja Wonwoo. Kacamata bulat bertengger manis pada hidung mancung Wonwoo. Sementara Jihoon dan Soonyoung berbincang-bincang, entah membahas apa.

" _Noona_ ," panggil lelaki itu.

Wonwoo hanya melirik singkat lelaki di depannya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Tumben pakai kacamata," kata adik dari Choi Jihoon itu—Choi Mingyu.

" _Fashion_ ," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Hm. Apa kurang jelas melihatku sehingga harus pakai kacamata?" gumam Mingyu, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon menahan tawanya, sementara Wonwoo bengong menatap Mingyu sebentar, kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.

" _Noona_ , kok belakangan _chat_ ku tidak dibalas sih?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada sedih. Belakangan ini Wonwoo sering bersikap dingin kepada Mingyu.

"Sibuk," jawab Wonwoo singkat sambil membalik lembaran bukunya.

"Dingin amat sih _noona_ ~"

"Berisik Gyu."

" _Noona_ kenapa sih? PMS ya?" tanya Mingyu dengan polosnya.

Hening. Soonyoung terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

" _Noonaa_ ~" panggil Mingyu manja.

Wonwoo kembali membalik lembaran bukunya. Ia tidak benar-benar membaca buku itu. Hanya membalik lembarannya agar terlihat sibuk.

"Wonwoo- _noona_ ~ Kok diam saja sih," panggil Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo masih asyik dengan bukunya.

" _Noona_ , apa harus dipanggil sayang dulu baru mau menoleh?" tanya Mingyu putus asa. "Atau mau dipanggil Nyonya Choi agar mau menanggapiku?"

Wonwoo siap melempar buku yang dibacanya kalau tidak ditahan Soonyoung dan Mingyu akan merasakan lemparan buku itu jika tidak menyadari kode halus dari kakaknya untuk segera keluar dari kelasnya.

.

"Wonwoo, bisa tolong bawakan ini ke gudang belakang sekolah?" tanya Yerin sambil menyerahkan kardus berukuran sedang yang tidak terlalu berat.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih ya," kata Yerin sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat. Wajah emo Wonwoo hari ini terlihat semakin emo. Beberapa hari ini Wonwoo terlihat murung, ditambah Mingyu yang sudah mengganggunya pagi-pagi membuatnya semakin _badmood_. Penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah adik dari Choi Jihoon itu. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari lalu saat Wonwoo dan Jihoon sedang berada di kantin dalam antrian untuk membeli makanan.

.

Jihoon yang berada di depan Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, "Won."

"Hm?"

Jihoon menunjuk salah satu meja makan yang ditempati oleh satu lelaki dan satu perempuan dengan dagunya. "Tuh."

Wonwoo melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jihoon dan melihat Mingyu sedang membetulkan poni perempuan yang ada di depannya. Wonwoo yang dari pagi ceria langsung berwajah masam. Dalam hati Jihoon senang melihat sahabatnya itu cemburu tapi Jihoon jadi ingin mengomeli adiknya.

.

Wonwoo membanting kardus yang dibawanya ke tanah. Ia jadi makin _badmood_ gara-gara mengingat kejadian itu lagi. "Choi Mingyu bodoh!" Kemudian Wonwoo menendang kardus yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjengit kaget dan membalikkan badannya. Pipinya memerah samar. "Apa?" tanyanya galak.

"Tadi aku dengar kau menyebut namaku _noona_."

"Memang yang punya nama Choi Mingyu cuma kau saja?!" Wonwoo berkata defensif.

"Tapi orang yang bernama Choi Mingyu yang _noona_ kenal cuma aku saja 'kan?" balas Mingyu dengan cengiran.

Wonwoo terdiam—kalah telak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Noona_ kenapa sih?" tanya Mingyu lembut dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Wonwoo. "Apakah aku punya salah?" Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

 _Salahmu telah mencuri hatiku_ , rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu. "Pergi sana," usir Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu dan kardus yang dibawanya begitu saja.

"Lah? Kok marah sih?" tanya Mingyu entah kepada siapa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

"Soon, masih jauh?" tanya Jihoon saat mereka sampai di samping lapangan basket.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan tadi siang Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon untuk melihat kembang api sebelum acara penutupan ulang tahun sekolah dilakukan di aula SMA Pledis.

"Lumayan?" jawab Soonyoung ragu. "Capek?" tanyanya pada perempuan mungil yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Jihoon mengangguk.

Soonyoung kemudian berjongkok di depan Jihoon membuat Jihoon bergeming. "Naiklah," katanya.

Jihoon dengan ragu menyentuh pundak Soonyoung dan naik ke punggungnya. Ia jadi mengingat-ingat sudah berapa lama tidak merasakan punggung hangat itu lagi.

"Sudah?"

"Hm," gumam Jihoon sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Soonyoung dan menempelkan pipi kirinya pada bahu kanan Soonyoung.

.

"Dari sini pasti kembang apinya terlihat bagus," kata Soonyoung saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Mereka duduk di rerumputan yang terlihat seperti bukit di dekat belakang sekolah mereka. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui tempat itu. Salah satunya Soonyoung.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Jihoon.

Pemuda 10:10 itu nyengir.

Jihoon membalasnya dengan dengusan. "Sok tahu." Jihoon menatap langit dan menumpukan bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama dan tangan mereka bersentuhan. Ibu jari kanan Jihoon bergerak ke atas ibu jari kiri Soonyoung. Soonyoung segera menarik tangan Jihoon dan menautkan jemarinya, serta meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jihoon.

Rambut Soonyoung menggelitik pipi Jihoon. Jihoon sedikit menoleh dan melirik lelaki hamster itu. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali bergandengan tangan dengan Soonyoung. Perempuan mungil itu memutuskan untuk tidak bergandengan tangan dengan Soonyoung lagi saat ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman terhadap lelaki yang sedang bersandar kepadanya.

"Jangan dilepas ya. Untuk hari ini saja," kata Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan tautan tangannya.

Jihoon membalas tautan jemari Soonyoung. Kembang api pertama meledak di angkasa.

"Tuh 'kan apa aku bilang. Kembang apinya terlihat bagus dari sini," kata Soonyoung bangga.

"Iya Soonyoung- _iee_ ," balas Jihoon gemas lalu tertawa.

Soonyoung ikut tertawa.

Mereka melihat kembang api dari bukit di belakang sekolah itu sampai habis dan kembali ke aula sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon memasuki aula sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa pasangan yang berdansa dengan tangan masih bertautan. Mereka berdiri di dekat pintu aula dan bersandar pada tembok. Soonyoung membawa tangan Jihoon ke belakang punggungnya. Musik klasik mengalun dalam ruangan itu. Gosipnya sih akan ada dansa _waltz_ massal dalam penutupan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dari kelas satu yang datang menghampiri mereka. Soonyoung mengendurkan jalinan jemarinya pada tangan Jihoon.

"Halo _hyung_ ," sapa lelaki yang berada satu klub dengan Jihoon—Lee Seokmin—dengan cengiran khasnya. "Boleh mengajak nona cantik di sini untuk berdansa?" tanya Seokmin meminta izin.

"Halo. Tentu saja," jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum dan tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung tidak rela.

"Mau berdansa denganku nona?" tanya Seokmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ala pangeran.

Jihoon kembali melirik Soonyoung—yang dibalas dengan senyuman—dan menyambut uluran tangan Seokmin. "Baiklah."

Mereka meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menghela napas panjang dan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

.

"Hei," panggil seorang perempuan yang berjalan mendekati Soonyoung dari arah pintu aula. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari perempuan itu berada di belakangnya. "Jihoon mana?"

"Sudah berbaikan?" tanya Soonyoung meringis sambil melihat teman masa kecilnya—Jeon Wonwoo—dan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu—Choi Mingyu.

"Bocah ini mengikutiku terus," keluh Wonwoo sambil memijit pelipisnya.

" _Noona_ ~ Jangan bicara seperti itu. Seperti aku ini mengganggumu saja," ujar Mingyu.

"Kau memang menggangguku, Choi," balas Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. "Jihoon mana?" Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dan mengulang pertanyaannya.

Soonyoung menunjuk area tengah aula dengan dagunya.

Wonwoo meringis melihat Jihoon yang mengikuti gerakan Seokmin dengan pasrah di tengah-tengah ruang aula. "Sehat?" tanyanya pada Soonyoung.

" _Amigo*_ ," jawab Soonyoung dengan senyum kecut kemudian meninggalkan ruang aula.

.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sedang menunggu Jihoon di sebuah café yang berada di kawasan Myeongdong pada suatu hari Minggu. Mereka sudah hampir menunggu satu jam dan sudah berusaha menghubungi Jihoon dan menerornya dengan puluhan pesan.

"Jihoon kok lama ya," keluh Wonwoo dengan tangan kanan memangku dagunya dan tangan kirinya mengaduk minuman kedua yang dipesannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," ujar Soonyoung santai.

"Ini sudah hampir satu jam Soon, jangan-jangan dia lupa dengan janji kita," gumam Wonwoo sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke jalanan di balik jendela kaca café. "Soon…" panggil Wonwoo. "Itu Jihoon 'kan?"

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jalanan. "Sama Seokmin?" balas Soonyoung mencoba tenang.

Wonwoo menghela napas kasar. "Sepertinya mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ke sini. Jihoon benar-benar lupa akan janji kita. Atau dia memang sengaja?" kata Wonwoo agak emosi.

Soonyoung menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa yang ia duduki.

"Aku kecewa dengan Jihoon," Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ayo pulang," ajak Wonwoo.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan café dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

"Wonu~ makan yuk, Soonyoung juga," ajak Jihoon.

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon dingin. Sejak pagi Wonwoo memang mendiamkan Jihoon. Tak ada senyuman hangat dan sapaan yang biasanya ia berikan untuk Jihoon di pagi hari.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Seokmin saja?" jawab Wonwoo dingin.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo tidak paham dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Seokmin?"

"Kemarin ke mana? Kau lupa dengan janji kita?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan intonasi yang sama. "Atau kau memang lebih memilih Seokmin daripada aku dan Soonyoung?" lanjut Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajam dan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan teringat janji yang diingkarinya. "Aku tidak—" Jihoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Maaf Wonu aku lupa," lanjutnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Wonwoo mendengus geli dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bilang saja kau lebih memilih Seokmin daripada kami."

"Sudahlah Won, tidak usah berlebihan," kata Soonyoung. "Lagian Jihoon- _ie_ kan sudah minta maaf."

Wonwoo mendelik. "Kok kau jadi membelanya sih?!"

Soonyoung menciut dan mencicit, "Maaf."

Wonwoo menghentakkan kaki dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Soon, maaf," gumam Jihoon sambil menarik kemeja seragam Soonyoung. "Aku benar-benar lupa kemarin. Tiba-tiba Seokmin mengajakku untuk pergi membeli perlengkapan klub. Setelah itu kami mampir ke Myeongdong."

Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca.

"Iya Jihoon- _ie_. Sudah ya. Biarkan Wonwoo tenang dulu," kata Soonyoung kemudian mengusap kepala Jihoon. "Makan?" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan kemudian menerima ajakan Soonyoung.

.

Mingyu tidak paham dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba rajin untuk mencari buku yang akan dipakai sebagai referensi tugasnya sehingga menginjakkan kakinya di perpustakaan. Ia mencari katalog pada komputer di perpustakaan itu kemudian mencatat beberapa kode buku pada selembar kertas kecil. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke deretan rak buku yang berjajar rapi di ruangan itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia jadi merinding karena mendengar sesenggukan kecil dari seorang perempuan ketika sampai di dekat rak yang menjadi targetnya. Mingyu yang merasa takut tapi juga penasaran menghampiri asal suara dan ia menemukan perempuan bersurai hitam sepunggung dengan bahu bergetar sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Permisi," sapa Mingyu sambil mendekat kemudian Mingyu merasa tidak asing dengan perempuan itu. "Wonwoo- _noona_?" panggilnya ragu-ragu.

Wonwoo mengusap air matanya dan mendongak melihat Mingyu. "Ya?" kata Wonwoo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Mingyu segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan berlutut di hadapannya. " _Noona_ menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil meraih sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang memeluk lututnya.

Air mata Wonwoo kembali mengalir dan Wonwoo mengusapnya kasar. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Tangan Mingyu berpindah ke kepala Wonwoo. Ia mengusap sayang kepala _noona_ nya itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua lututnya dan menggeleng. Ia jadi merasa menyedihkan karena menangis di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu masih mengusap-usap kepala Wonwoo untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah dong _noona_ , jangan menangis."

Mingyu kemudian meraih kepala Wonwoo agar menatapnya kemudian menangkup wajahnya. Mingyu mengusap air mata Wonwoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Wonwoo mengangguk tapi air matanya masih mengalir.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo secara perlahan dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Mingyu sampai terbentur rak di belakangnya dan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

TBC

.

*Amigo = Areumdaun Minyeorueljoahamyeon Gosaenghanda (Hati Jadi Sakit Ketika Kamu Jatuh Cinta Dengan Si Cantik)

Entah kenapa ketika aku ngerti kata amigo aku ingin ngakak ya :'))

Hai hai met taun baru semuanyaaa. Gimana taun baru kalian? Semoga pada sehat dan bahagia.

2016 ditutup dengan momen SoonSeok. Aku butuh asupan SoonHoon live lebih banyak :'))

Kali ini full SoonHoon ama Meanie ya, walaupun Meanienya lebih dikit dari SoonHoon :')

SoonHoonnya lebih gula dari SeokHoon nggak? Semoga iya. Chapter depan final ya, semoga dengan sinyal-sinyal (?) yang saya berikan kalian peka saya bakal buat Uji jadian dengan siapa.

Buat yang minta YujuDika. Komen saya cuma lol. Tunggu chapter depan aja gimana ya jadinya bakal ada YujuDika apa nggak. Disini adanya momen SoonYuju xD

Ada yang tanya kemaren kuudere itu apaan. Maaf bawa-bawa bahasa planet negara tetangga tanpa penjelasan, kuudere itu lebih ke arah dingin gitu sih. "Karakter memiliki tatapan tajam, sedikit lebih kaku dari tsundere, kuat, sedikit emosi dengan gaya bicara cenderung formal. Walaupun kadang terlihat agak macho, pada saat tertentu karakter kuudere justru terlihat sangat manis dan... membuat yang melihatnya terpana oleh auranya," dikutip dari sebuah blog.

Jun jadi orang ketiga? Di chapter depan akan terbongkar dia jadi orang ketiga apa nggak, tunggu yah hihi.

Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun, favorite dan follownya dong sayang. Annyeong!


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

20 © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Choi (Jang) Doyoon

Kwon Soonyoung X Choi (Lee) Jihoon X Lee Seokmin

Choi (Kim) Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

Rating : T

Warning : GS. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku.

Wonwoo berusaha mengikuti pelajaran hari itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Kejadian di perpustakaan tadi membuatnya tidak fokus. Mau cerita sama Jihoon—mereka sedang bertengkar. Cerita sama Soonyoung—lelaki mana paham perasaan perempuan, pikirnya. Jadi seharian itu Wonwoo hanya diam dan menanggapi beberapa lelucon Soonyoung dengan malas. Dan Wonwoo bersyukur akhirnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Ia pamit pada Soonyoung dan melirik Jihoon sekilas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

.

"Jihoon- _ie_ tidak pulang denganku?" tanya Soonyoung saat mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Aku pulang dengan Mingyu," kata Jihoon.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya. Hati-hati." Soonyoung menepuk kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon menepis tangan Soonyoung dan mengusirnya dengan kibasan tangan.

Soonyoung meringis dan meninggalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap kepergian Soonyoung dan menghela napas kemudian menatap tanah. Ia memainkan tali ranselnya sambil menunggu Mingyu.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu.

Jihoon menoleh—mendapati adiknya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum tampan. "Min-gu, gendong aku sampai rumah," ucap Jihoon sedikit memerintah dengan tampang tidak berdosa saat Mingyu sudah berada di dekatnya.

Mingyu menatapnya bingung. Namun ia menuruti keinginan kakaknya dan berjongkok. Mingyu berdiri saat merasa Jihoon sudah naik ke punggungnya dan membetulkan gendongannya. Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu dan meletakkan dagunya pada kepala adiknya. Mereka berjalan menuju halte dan pulang ke rumah dengan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya—sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

Wonwoo melempar tasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang ketika ia sampai di kamarnya. Perempuan asal Changwon itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada bantal. Kemudian ia melirik sudut ranjangnya yang terhias boneka rubah kuning berukuran sedang. Ia mengambilnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Choi Mingyu bodoh!" Wonwoo memukul boneka itu satu kali.

"Choi Mingyu menyebalkan!" Wonwoo memukulnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Jelek!" —pukulan yang ketiga.

"Tidak tahu diri!" —Wonwoo membuang bonekanya ke lantai kemudian mengambilnya kembali.

"Dia merebut ciuman pertamakuuuuuuu!" rengek Wonwoo—dan boneka itu melayang ke sudut ruangan.

Wonwoo kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan air matanya kembali menetes. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo terduduk dan mengusap matanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menganiaya bonekanya. Ia mengambil boneka yang tadi dilemparnya lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat. Ngomong-ngomong, boneka itu pemberian Mingyu saat Mingyu mengajaknya bermain di _game center_ pada kencan kedua mereka. Wonwoo ingat saat ia bertanya kepada Mingyu kenapa memberinya boneka itu bukan yang lain. Lalu Mingyu menjawab kalau boneka itu mirip dengannya. Sama bonekanya saja sayang. Apalagi sama orangnya. Ups. Tuh 'kan pipinya jadi memerah gara-gara mengingat ciuman tadi. Senang sih, tapi tetap saja baginya Mingyu itu tidak tahu diri. Wonwoo menggosok bibirnya kasar dengan punggung tangan dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi.

.

Jihoon langsung mencari ibunya saat sampai di rumah setelah melepas sepatunya sementara Mingyu pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dan ia menemukan Doyoon di dapur sedang memasak makan malam. Putri keluarga Choi itu memeluk pinggang ibunya erat dan membenamkan wajah pada punggung Doyoon.

"Jihoon- _ie_?" panggil Doyoon. Doyoon melepas tangan Jihoon yang melingkar pada pinggangnya dan memutar badan. "Jihoon- _ie_ kenapa?" tanya Doyoon sambil mengusap wajah putrinya yang mendung. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Jihoon pada kursi meja makan setelah mematikan kompor.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Doyoon lagi sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon. "Cerita sama Bunda."

Jihoon hanya diam menatap tangannya yang dilingkupi tangan Doyoon.

"Bertengkar dengan Soonyoung?" tanya Doyoon menebak-nebak.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

"Dengan Wonwoo kalau begitu?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan mulai terisak pelan. Ia mencondongkan badan dan memeluk Doyoon. "Wonwoo… Wonwoo tadi memarahiku," kata Jihoon di sela isakannya.

"Sudah Jihoon- _ie_ , jangan menangis," ucap Doyoon balas memeluk serta mengusap-usap punggung putri kesayangannya.

"Aku takut dia membenciku."

"Sayang, dengarkan Bunda. Dalam pertemanan itu wajar jika ada pertengkaran. Itu akan menguji tali persahabatan kalian. Dan Wonwoo tidak akan membencimu," kata Doyoon kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Jihoon. Doyoon mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya. Doyoon tersenyum. "Jangan menangis lagi ya. Sekarang lebih baik Jihoon mandi setelah itu turun dan makan malam. Oke? Dan jangan lupa untuk minta maaf kepada Wonwoo." Doyoon tidak berusaha membela Jihoon karena Doyoon tahu teman putrinya sejak kecil itu tidak pernah benar-benar marah kalau Jihoon memang tidak bersalah.

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamarnya.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamar kakaknya. Lampunya sudah mati tapi Mingyu tahu kakaknya itu belum tidur. Jadi Mingyu menekan saklar dan menutup pintu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Tubuh Jihoon terbungkus selimut dan yang terlihat hanya dahinya saja. Mingyu menempelkan satu _cup_ es krim ke dahi kakaknya itu. Jihoon langsung menyibak selimutnya dan siap memarahi Mingyu. Tetapi tidak jadi karena Jihoon terlalu malas untuk memarahi adiknya. Jihoon menghela napas.

Mingyu menyodorkan _cup_ es krim yang tadi dibawanya. Jihoon menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Duduk yang benar di kasurku Gyu."

Mengerti maksud 'duduk yang benar' ala Jihoon, Mingyu menaikkan kakinya dan duduk membelakangi Jihoon. Kemudian Jihoon bersandar pada punggung Mingyu dan mulai memakan es krimnya.

Tidak ada percakapan dalam beberapa menit, hanya suara AC yang menemani mereka.

"Bertengkar?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan memakan es krimnya pelan-pelan.

"Dengan Wonwoo- _noona_?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Dia cerita padamu?"

Mingyu meringis. "Tidak, tadi aku menemukannya menangis di perpustakaan. Jadi kupikir ada hubungannya denganmu." Mingyu menjawab hati-hati dan berusaha tenang. Salah bicara sedikit maka akan bertambah satu perempuan yang mendiamkannya nanti.

Jihoon tertegun. Kembali menyuap es krimnya.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Dia marah padaku. Karena aku melupakan janji dengannya dan Soonyoung dan malah pergi dengan Seokmin."

"Kau ini…"

"Uh…" Jihoon merengut. "Aku lupa. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Semoga kalian segera berbaikan," kata Mingyu. Tangannya menepuk kepala yang bersandar pada punggungnya. "Es krimmu sudah selesai? Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Sekalian aku buangkan," tawar Mingyu.

Jihoon menyodorkan _cup_ es krimnya yang kosong. " _Thanks._ "

Mingyu mengambilnya dan meninggalkan kamar Jihoon.

.

Mingyu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal setelah berbaring telungkup pada kasurnya kemudian membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali pada kasur. Mungkin ia harus membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok juga. Usahanya untuk mendekati _noona_ favoritnya setelah ia kembali ke Seoul itu sia-sia hanya karena tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya. Seharusnya Mingyu melakukan cara lain untuk menenangkannya bukan menciumnya seperti itu. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali sih berpikir bahwa ciuman dapat memberhentikan tangisan seseorang. Setelah kejadian itu, mungkin Wonwoo akan membencinya. Mingyu pasrah. Tapi Mingyu juga tidak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jeon Wonwoo dan tentu saja mendapatkan hatinya. Walaupun sempat pindah ke lain hati saat berada di Sekolah Menengah Pertama—Mingyu mengagumi kakak kelas yang berada dua tingkat di atasnya yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan saat pertama kali masuk, tapi sampai batas mengagumi saja, tidak lebih—Mingyu masih bertekad untuk menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai Nyonya Choi. Mingyu tidak lupa dengan janjinya waktu kecil kok. Dia benar-benar serius mengajak Wonwoo menikah walaupun umurnya masih tujuh tahun saat itu. Dan cara minta maaf sok romantis ala Choi Mingyu dimulai keesokan harinya.

.

Hari ini Wonwoo dan keluarganya kembali ke kampung halamannya karena tuntutan kerja ayah Wonwoo yang mengharuskan keluarga Jeon kembali ke Changwon.

Mingyu yang saat itu berumur tujuh tahun memeluk pinggang perempuan yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua setahun darinya itu—Wonwoo—erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Wonwoo sejak Wonwoo keluar dari rumah keluarga Choi diikuti oleh Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Haruskah _noona_ pindah?" tanya Mingyu sedih saat mereka berada di halaman depan rumah keluarga Choi.

"Gyu, kau sudah mengulang pertanyaan itu puluhan kali. Tidak bosan?"

Mingyu merengut.

Saat sampai gerbang rumah kediaman Choi, Wonwoo merasakan bajunya basah. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu yang masih memeluknya ke hadapannya.

"Jangan pergi," mohon Mingyu yang terisak dan kembali memeluk Wonwoo. "Nanti siapa yang membelaku kalau aku dimarahi Jihoon- _noona_?"

"'Kan ada Soonyoung," jawab Wonwoo sabar sambil mengelus kepala Mingyu.

"Tidak mau, Soonyoung- _hyung_ bodoh dan dia pasti selalu membela Jihoon- _noona_ ," kata Mingyu.

"Aku mendengarmu bocah," kesal Soonyoung.

Mingyu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Soonyoung dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Soonyoung mendengus kesal.

Wonwoo melepas tangan Mingyu dari pinggangnya dan memegang kedua pundak Mingyu. "Maaf Gyu, aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu kali ini. Tapi aku janji akan kembali," kata Wonwoo dengan senyuman dan mengacak surai Mingyu.

" _Yaksok_?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara bergetar dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. " _Yaksok._ " Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Mingyu.

"Sudah ya Mingyu. Baik-baik selama aku tidak ada. Jangan nakal dan menyusahkan Jihoon. Sampai jumpa," pamit Wonwoo dan mengacak surai Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

Setelah itu, Wonwoo mendekati Soonyoung dan Jihoon. "Soonyoung, Jihoon… Aku akan merindukan kalian," kata Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar sambil memeluk keduanya.

"Jaga diri ya Won, aku juga akan merindukanmu. Jangan lupa beri kabar," balas Jihoon. Suaranya juga bergetar.

"Hati-hati Wonwoo," ucap Soonyoung.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan sebentar kemudian Wonwoo melepas pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Wonwoo dengan senyuman sedih.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa," balas mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian masuklah, tidak usah menungguku menghilang di ujung jalan."

"Wonu…" ujar Jihoon tidak rela dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman.

Soonyoung menggiring Jihoon dan Mingyu untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah ketiganya tidak terlihat Wonwoo mulai berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Rumahnya dan rumah Jihoon hanya beda beberapa blok, dan perjalanan dari rumahnya ke rumah temannya itu tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Baru sepuluh langkah Wonwoo berjalan seorang anak laki-laki memanggilnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Wonwoo- _noona_!"

Wonwoo berhenti dan melirik Mingyu. "Hei…"

Mingyu melepaskan tangannya.

Wonwoo memutar badannya. "Kenapa?"

Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan tangan kecilnya. Ia sedikit berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat.

Wonwoo membulatkan mata dan bergeming. Mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja Mingyu lakukan.

"Jangan lupa untuk kembali dan menikah denganku," kata Mingyu sok serius dan berlagak seperti orang dewasa.

Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali lalu tersenyum geli. "Gyu…"

Mingyu menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengaitkan kelingkingnya lagi pada kelingking Mingyu.

"Sudah?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

" _Pai~_ " pamit Wonwoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

Saat Wonwoo mulai menghilang di tikungan jalan, Mingyu berteriak, "Wonwoo- _noona_ _saranghae_! Cepat kembali dan menikah denganku!"

Sayup-sayup Wonwoo mendengar teriakan Mingyu. Rasa hangat menjalari wajahnya dan bibirnya mengulum senyum.

.

Bunyi alarm membangunkan seorang gadis bermarga Jeon, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan merasakan pipinya basah. Wonwoo mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan dan teringat akan mimpinya. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Itu kenangan masa lalunya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau Mingyu pernah menciumnya di hari kepindahannya ke Changwon. Jadi yang kemarin itu ciuman keduanya dengan Mingyu.

Demi apa… Bocah itu benar-benar…

Wonwoo jadi malas ke sekolah dan bertemu Mingyu. Tapi panggilan ibunya dari luar kamar mau tak mau membuatnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Wonwoo dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

.

Saat Wonwoo menghampiri tempat duduknya ia menemukan tas kertas berwarna coklat berada di atas mejanya.

"Punya siapa Soon?" tanya Wonwoo pada Soonyoung yang duduk di belakangnya sambil menunjuk tas kertas itu.

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, waktu aku datang sudah ada tas itu. Buka saja, mungkin untukmu."

Wonwoo duduk di tempatnya dan menatap tas itu dengan pandangan datar. Ia membukanya dan menemukan kotak bekal dan satu tangkai bunga berwarna ungu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Soonyoung dari belakang. Soonyoung sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat isi tas itu.

Wonwoo menunjukkan kotak bekal dan setangkai bunga.

Soonyoung bersiul. "Wow. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Tapi ia jelas-jelas tahu siapa pengirimnya, karena Wonwoo pernah melihat kotak bekal itu satu minggu yang lalu.

.

Mingyu menghampiri kelas 2-A saat jam istirahat. Adik dari Choi Jihoon itu menunggu di depan kelas dan tidak berani masuk.

Wonwoo melihatnya dan mendengus. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dan tidak mengacuhkan Mingyu yang tampak ingin memanggilnya.

.

"Pagi _hyung_!" sapa Seokmin ceria dari depan rumahnya ketika Soonyoung berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Pagi," balas Soonyoung yang memakai celana _training_ dan jaket—barusan lari pagi memutari kompleks. "Pagi-pagi sudah tampan, mau kencan?" goda Soonyoung.

Seokmin nyengir malu-malu dan mengangguk.

"Siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapat kesempatan emas untuk berkencan dengan pemuda tampan ini?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Seokmin.

Seokmin meringis. "Maafkan aku _hyung_. Tapi itu Jihoon- _noona_."

Soonyoung mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kecewa dan tetap tersenyum. "Oh."

"Tidak marah 'kan _hyung_?" tanya Seokmin sambil merangkul lelaki yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Katamu aku boleh mendekatinya."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Tenang saja. Sudah sana pergi. Nanti kau membuatnya menunggu."

"Iya _hyung_ ," kata Seokmin dengan _gummy smile_ nya.

"Kalian pergi ke mana?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Lotte World. Sudah ya hyung."

"Hati-hati. Jaga Jihoon baik-baik."

"Beres _hyung_!"

Seokmin melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung masuk ke rumahnya.

.

"Fokus _hyung_!" teriak Mingyu. Akhirnya Mingyu diseret Soonyoung untuk bermain basket daripada ia berdiri di depan kelas 2-A menunggu Wonwoo yang entah kapan kembali dan tampak seperti penyambut tamu.

Bola basket hampir mengenai kepala Soonyoung kalau ia tidak segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menghindar. Dan bisa-bisanya Soonyoung mengingat Seokmin yang pergi kencan dengan Jihoon di saat seperti ini.

Soonyoung beralih ke pinggir lapangan dan Mingyu mengikutinya. Dua siswa yang entah kelas berapa masuk ke lapangan menggantikan mereka.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Tumben sekali," tanya Mingyu menyelidik.

Soonyoung menghela napas. "Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Mingyu yang sedang menyeka keringatnya sambil menonton anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan itu. "Kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu kaget. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas ini lagi? Kau tidak bosan mendengar jawabanku?" tanya Soonyoung lelah.

"Entahlah." Mingyu mengangkat bahu. "Sebelum kau menyesal karena ada yang merebutnya darimu."

.

Hari kedua pasca Wonwoo mogok bicara dengan Choi bersaudara, ia mendapati dua tangkai bunga menghias mejanya, yang satu sama seperti yang kemarin—bunga dengan kelopak berwarna ungu, Hyacinth—sedangkan satunya berwarna merah muda.

Kemarin Wonwoo sibuk mencari tahu nama dari si bunga ungu karena penasaran dan ingin tahu artinya. Dan mungkin setelah pulang sekolah nanti Wonwoo akan kembali mencari tahu arti dari bunga berwarna merah muda itu.

Wonwoo mengambil buku paling tebal dari tasnya dan menyelipkan kedua bunga itu pada halaman yang berbeda kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Dan Wonwoo mengambil buku lain—sebuah novel—untuk dibacanya.

Hyacinth ungu— _I am sorry_.

.

Wonwoo berjalan tergesa keluar kelas yang mengakibatkan dirinya menabrak seseorang saat berada di tikungan. Ia berniat untuk minta maaf, tapi saat mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya Wonwoo segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan bergeser dari hadapan lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Noona_ ," panggil orang yang ditabrak Wonwoo—Mingyu—sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan kembali berjalan membuat senyum sedih menghiasi wajah tampan Choi Mingyu.

.

Hari ketiga, tas kertas berwarna coklat kembali berada di atas mejanya. Tanpa mau repot mengetahui apa isinya, Wonwoo menggantung tas kertas itu pada kaitan di mejanya. Mungkin hari ini bunganya ada tiga, tebak Wonwoo.

"Dapat bingkisan lagi?" tanya Soonyoung dari belakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tidak dibuka?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kok santai sekali sih? Bagaimana kalau tas itu isinya bom?"

"Kau berlebihan Soon. Nih ambil saja kalau mau. Tapi bunganya untukku," kata Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan tas kertas itu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," Soonyoung bergidik. Ia menyamankan diri pada kursinya dan memainkan _game_ pada _smartphone_ nya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo sudah mengetahui bunga dengan kelopak merah muda itu—Geranium, _stupidity_.

.

Dan benar saja, kemarin ia mendapat tiga bunga—Hyacinth ungu, Geranium merah muda, dan satunya Star of Bethlehem putih, _forgiveness_ —beserta bekal. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mendapat bekal, kotak makan itu berisi nasi yang dibentuk karakter lucu dengan wajah sedih beserta lauk pauk dan dihias huruf hangul yang memiliki arti maaf. Bekal pertama berisi karakter Rilakkuma dan bekal kemarin berbentuk kepala rubah.

Hari ini, Wonwoo mendapat empat tangkai bunga, Hyacinth ungu, Geranium merah muda, Star of Bethlehem putih dan satu tangkai bunga—yang Wonwoo tidak tahu namanya—berwarna merah.

Wonwoo kembali menyelipkan keempat bunga itu pada bukunya yang tebal di halaman yang berbeda.

.

Wonwoo kebagian tugas piket yang mengharuskannya pulang lebih lama dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Hari sudah malam dan rintik hujan mulai turun. Rencananya ia akan berlari ke halte sebelum hujan menjadi lebat. Tapi setelah mengganti sepatunya, hujan semakin deras dan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman depan sekolahnya dan berteduh di sana.

"Duh, kok jadi deras sih, lupa bawa payung pula." Wonwoo bermonolog.

Ia bingung, apakah harus menunggu sampai hujan reda atau menerobos hujan. Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa saat sambil menatap rinai hujan. Kemudian ia kaget karena ada orang yang menarik tangan kanannya tiba-tiba dan meletakkan _hoodie_ dan payung lipat kecil di tangannya. Setelahnya, orang itu berlari menerobos hujan bermodal blazer sekolah yang hanya sedikit melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

"Mingyu!" seru Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap dua benda yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah, semoga dia tidak sakit nanti."

Wonwoo memakai _hoodie_ Mingyu dan menggunakan payung untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

Hari kelima, Wonwoo tidak menemukan apa-apa di mejanya. Dan kemarin Wonwoo juga sempat mencari informasi tentang bunga berkelopak merah.

Carnation merah— _admiration_. Juga mempunyai arti _my heart aches for you_.

.

Wonwoo mengintip takut-takut dari balik pintu kelas 1-B. Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu sedang duduk di tempatnya sambil membaca buku dan memutar-mutar bolpoin di tangannya.

"Cari siapa _sunbae_?" tanya sebuah suara manis dari belakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjengit dan membalikkan badannya. Ia ingat perempuan yang mengajaknya bicara ini. Perempuan yang bersama Mingyu saat di kantin.

Wonwoo bingung apakah ia harus memberikan tas di tangannya langsung kepada Mingyu atau menitipkannya. Tapi berhubung perempuan manis di hadapannya mengajaknya bicara, jadi Wonwoo membuka suara. "A-anu…" kata Wonwoo gugup. "B-boleh minta tolong?"

Perempuan bernama Xu Minghao itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ini…" ucap Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas kecil yang berisi dua kotak makan kosong, payung lipat kecil, satu strip vitamin C, satu strip parasetamol—Wonwoo hanya jaga-jaga, barangkali Mingyu demam setelah hujan-hujanan—beserta satu bungkus roti dan satu kotak susu. Walaupun Wonwoo sedang mendiamkan Mingyu, Wonwoo bukan orang jahat yang tega membiarkan orang yang telah menolongnya jatuh sakit. "Tolong berikan ini kepada Mingyu. Jangan bilang dari Wonwoo."

Minghao mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," kata Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian kembali ke kelasnya.

.

Minghao menyodorkan tas kertas di tangannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sedang membaca buku dan memutar-mutar bolpoin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minghao. "Dari siapa?"

"Tidak kenal," jawab Minghao berdusta dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Wonwoo? Satu sekolah hampir mengenalnya karena Wonwoo adalah teman dari ketua klub paduan suara. Secara tidak langsung Wonwoo jadi terkenal karena Jihoon.

Mingyu mengintip tas kertas itu dan menemukan _sticky notes_ menempel pada kotak makan kosongnya. Mingyu mengambilnya kemudian membacanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan optimis bahwa Wonwoo akan segera mengakhiri aksi mogok bicaranya.

 _Terima kasih atas bekal, bunga, payung, dan hoodienya. Maaf telah membuatmu hujan-hujanan kemarin. Dan hoodiemu sedang kucuci. Akan kukembalikan besok._

Dan gambar wajah rubah yang lucu terukir setelah tulisan itu.

.

TBC

.

BOOM!

Last chapter butuh brainstorming ekstra dan saya memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua. Biar pada gregetan. Jadi masih ada satu chapter lagi!

Meanie ya kali ini. Dan demi apa sempet-sempetnya nyelipin cerita Mingyu ngefans ama Jeonghan jaman SMP. Padahal ga ada niat gitu awalnya lol. Maafkan, jujur saya keracun GyuHan. Tapi tenang saja, hanya Meanie tempatku kembali :'

Jangan marah sama Sunyong yah gaes, karena disini secara tidak langsung (dan tidak ikhlas sebetulnya) dia mendukung Seokmin sama Jihun (spoiler loh).

Special thanks untuk **whiteplumm**. Dan terima kasih untuk yang lain juga untuk review, favorite dan follownya (akan saya sebutkan satu-satu nanti!).

Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun, favorite dan follownya dong sayang. Annyeong!


	6. Chapter 6

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

20 © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Choi (Jang) Doyoon

Kwon Soonyoung X Choi (Lee) Jihoon X Lee Seokmin

Choi (Kim) Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

Wen Junhui X Xu Minghao

Rating: T

Warning: GS. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Soonyoung khawatir saat Jihoon duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Soon," jawab Jihoon datar.

Wonwoo mendengar percakapan keduanya dan melirik sekilas tapi mencoba tidak peduli. Ia pura-pura sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Soonyoung melihatnya, ia tahu sebetulnya Wonwoo peduli dengan Jihoon.

"Kalian sampai kapan sih mau bermusuhan terus! Tidak capek apa saling mendiamkan?!" seru Soonyoung menaikkan intonasi suaranya dan meninggalkan mereka.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon berjengit. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba Soonyoung membentak mereka. Karena Soonyoung yang mereka kenal itu selalu ceria dan hampir tidak pernah membentak orang.

.

"Wonwoo!" panggil Soonyoung dengan napas tersengal saat ia sampai di meja yang ditempati Wonwoo seorang diri di kantin pada jam istirahat. "Jihoon… Jihoon- _ie_ …"

"Jihoon kenapa?"

"Pingsan… Di ruang kesehatan."

Wonwoo segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tak lupa membeli sebungkus roti dan susu kotak kemudian berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

Wonwoo membaca buku sambil sesekali memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang tertidur dari samping tempat tidur. Jihoon belum sadar dan ia sudah melewatkan dua jam pelajaran. Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia bisa meminjam catatan Soonyoung nanti. Pokoknya ia akan menunggu Jihoon sampai membuka matanya.

Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya kemudian memanggil gadis yang sedang menunggunya pelan, "Wonu."

Wonwoo segera menutup bukunya dan memeluk Jihoon. "Jihoon- _ie_ , sudah sadar? Syukurlah."

Jihoon mengangguk pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya. Wonwoo memberikan segelas air pada Jihoon. Jihoon meminumnya kemudian meletakkan gelasnya pada meja nakas.

"Aku mau minta maaf," ucap Wonwoo sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku," kata Jihoon seraya memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo balas memeluk Jihoon dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Jihoon melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

Wonwoo balas tersenyum kemudian memberikan sebungkus roti yang tadi berada di atas meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. "Makan dulu. Kata Soonyoung kau jadi jarang makan sejak kita bertengkar."

Jihoon membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya. "Habis kau itu jarang marah lalu tiba-tiba marah kepadaku seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau selamanya kau membenciku dan tidak memaafkanku? 'Kan aku kepikiran terus," kata Jihoon dengan mulut penuh roti.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Makan dulu Ji… Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya kesal, dan yah… Seperti itulah."

"Maaf." Jihoon mengunyah rotinya lagi.

"Iya. Sudahlah. Dan aku juga kesal sih melihatmu jalan dengan Seokmin."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo. "Kenapa?"

Wonwoo meliriknya tajam. "Kok malah tanya kenapa."

Jihoon meringis dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo.

"Kau itu suka tidak sih sama Soonyoung? Kok tiba-tiba pergi dengan Seokmin."

"Dia minta kesempatan. Dan aku hanya mencobanya. Lagipula aku hanya pergi dengannya dua—" Jihoon terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku melihat kalian saat di Lotte World." Wonwoo menghembuskan napas pelan. "Adakah yang berubah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Rotinya sudah habis dan ia melipat bungkus roti itu menjadi lipatan kecil kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Lalu Jihoon mengambil susu kotak yang ada di sana dan meminumnya.

"Itu sama saja dengan memberikan harapan palsu Jihoon."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon putus asa. "Aku juga lelah menunggu Soonyoung, Won."

Wonwoo prihatin dan menepuk kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon menepis tangan Wonwoo dan menggigiti sedotan dari kotak susunya yang sudah habis. Ia memicingkan mata. "Katamu kau melihatku saat di Lotte World. Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

Wonwoo menghindari kontak mata dengan Jihoon dan mendadak gugup. Rona merah samar menghiasi pipinya. "De-dengan sepupuku."

Jihoon menatapnya curiga. "Bohong."

"Tidak. Aku pergi dengan sepupuku."

"Pasti dengan Mingyu," goda Jihoon—pukulan pelan mendarat di pahanya. "Aw." Jihoon balas memukul pelan lengan Wonwoo. "Aku memperhatikan kalian loh. Kau menghindarinya sejak kita bertengkar. Ada apa?"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia memeluk Jihoon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jihoon.

"Hei… Kenapa? Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Biar kupukul dia nanti."

"Di-di-dia…" Wonwoo bimbang untuk mengatakannya. Jihoon itu sahabatnya, tapi ia juga kakak dari Mingyu. "Menciumku…" lanjut Wonwoo akhirnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Saat aku menangis di perpustakaan."

Jihoon menyeringai. "Bagus dong."

Wonwoo merajuk dan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Di bibir, Ji. Dimana letak bagusnya?" tanya Wonwoo kesal masih dengan rona merah di pipi.

Jihoon membulatkan mata dan sudah bersiap untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Wonwoo menahannya.

"Tenang Jihoon- _ie_ ," kata Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hah? Bocah itu telah merebut ciuman Wonuku," ujar Jihoon emosi. Jihoon memegang kedua lengan Wonwoo. "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain itu 'kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Jihoon menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah," katanya. "Tapi kau senang dong, ada kemajuan," goda Jihoon sambil mencolek dagu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali memukul paha Jihoon. "Ayo kembali ke kelas daripada kau memberikan komentar tidak penting."

" _Aigoo_ , _uri_ Won- _ie_ tersipu," goda Jihoon lagi.

Wonwoo mendelik dan Jihoon melempar cengiran sebagai balasan. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke kelas.

.

"Sudah pulang, Choi?" tanya Jihoon dingin sambil memainkan gitarnya saat Mingyu menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu. Jihoon pulang duluan tadi karena Mingyu kebagian tugas piket.

Perasaan Mingyu tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ia berkeringat dingin dan menjawab terbata. "I-iya _noona_."

"Sini kau!" seru Jihoon dengan nada mengancam.

Mingyu mendekati Jihoon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Jihoon mendelik. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sofa? Duduk di bawah!"

Mingyu menurut. Ia duduk di lantai menghadap Jihoon, tetapi kepalanya menunduk.

"KAU APAKAN WONUKU HAH?!" Jihoon berdiri sambil mengangkat gitarnya dan siap memukul Mingyu.

" _Noo_ — _Noona_ … Aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Mingyu gelagapan sambil mengangkat tangannya. Berusaha melindungi diri siapa tahu gitar itu benar-benar melayang ke arahnya.

"Jihoon- _ie_ jangan teriak-teriak, sudah malam!" teriak Doyoon dari lantai atas.

Jihoon menatap ke lantai atas. " _Mian_ , Bunda!" balas Jihoon. Ia beralih pada Mingyu dan menghela napas. Jihoon meletakkan gitarnya pada sofa. "Baik. Pembelaanmu. Satu menit."

Mingyu gelagapan lagi. "Uh, itu… Aku—"

"Tiga puluh detik."

Mingyu merengut. Dia bahkan belum menjelaskan apa-apa. "Aku tahu memberhentikan orang yang menangis dengan menciumnya adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan."

Jihoon mengusap dahinya. "Otakmu itu diletakkan dimana sih?! Kau bisa menenangkannya dengan cara lain, bukan dengan menciumnya," omel Jihoon.

"Maaf _noona_ , aku tahu aku salah. Jangan marah ya?" rayu Mingyu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangan Jihoon. "Ya ya ya? Wonwoo- _noona_ sudah mendiamkanku. Jangan ikut-ikutan."

"Cepat minta maaf padanya."

"Tolong aku," pinta Mingyu memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Itu urusanmu, adikku yang manis," balas Jihoon dengan senyum miring. "Ditunggu pajak jadiannya!" Jihoon meninggalkan Mingyu dan membawa gitarnya menuju kamar.

"Ditunggu juga pajak jadiannya," gumam Mingyu sambil menyeringai.

.

Jun bosan. Pemuda Cina itu memangku dagunya dengan tangan dan menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah ditekuk. Setelah sekian lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dan akhirnya mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk kencan, kenapa gadisnya itu malah bercerita tentang lelaki lain. Mingyu itu baik, Mingyu itu pandai memasak, Mingyu pernah merapikan rambutnya, dan lain sebagainya. Serius, Jun jengah mendengar nama Mingyu keluar dari mulut gadisnya.

"… _oppa_? Kau mendengarku tidak?" Minghao melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Jun. Walaupun mereka berdua berasal dari Cina, Minghao dan Jun menggunakan bahasa Korea saat mereka berbicara. Biar lebih lancar berbahasa Korea, kata Minghao waktu itu.

Jun menghela napas kemudian menyeruput minumannya. "Sudah puas cerita tentang Mingyu? Aku ke sini tidak untuk mendengar ceritamu tentang lelaki lain Hao- _ya_."

Minghao terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya. "Jun- _oppa_ juga juga dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo- _eonni_ ," lirih Minghao.

Jun bengong. Tak menyangka Minghao memperhatikan kedekatannya dengan Wonwoo. Ia dekat dengan Wonwoo karena Jun memang peduli, dan ia memiliki alasan lain sih. Jun sering memperhatikan Mingyu sering main ke kelasnya untuk menggoda Wonwoo. Dan Jun juga memperhatikan kalau Mingyu itu dekat dengan Minghao dan sering menggodanya. Jadi sedikit banyak, ia dekat dengan Wonwoo untuk memanas-manasi pemuda tiang itu, dan Minghao juga, mungkin. Dan Jun cukup senang ketika Mingyu menatapnya tidak suka saat mereka berkenalan di kantin. Silakan bilang kalau alasan Jun itu konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi jujur saja, Jun cemburu. Memang tidak banyak yang mengetahui kalau Minghao itu pacarnya Jun. Jun yang melihat Minghao tertunduk sambil memainkan jarinya itu tersenyum iseng dan jadi ingin mengerjai gadisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo? Kau juga dekat-dekat dengan Mingyu, kok. Bahkan saat kau bersamaku, kau selalu bercerita tentang si tiang itu," kata Jun kalem.

Minghao terkesiap. Tak menyangka pacar yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu akan menjawab demikian. Minghao menatap Jun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Suaranya bergetar. "Jadi _oppa_ sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?"

Jun merutuk. Sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan karena hampir membuat Minghao menangis.

"Kenapa diam saja? Jawab aku!"

Jun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menatap Minghao. "Bukan begitu Hao- _ya_."

"Lalu apa? Aku pulang saja. Aku benci _oppa_!" kata Minghao mengambil tasnya dan bangkit berdiri.

Jun segera berjalan ke seberang meja dan menahan Minghao kemudian menariknya untuk duduk kembali. "Hao- _ya_ , maafkan aku. Aku cuma bercanda," ucap Jun seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Minghao.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." Minghao cemberut.

Jun memeluk Minghao dari samping dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Minghao. "Maafkan aku ya? Aku mendekati Wonwoo itu karena Mingyu terlalu menempel padamu."

Minghao menoleh sedikit dan mengernyit bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Membuat Mingyu cemburu? Sepertinya dia menyukai Wonwoo," ujar Jun. Dan membuatmu cemburu juga, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Minghao mengangguk paham. Mingyu pernah bercerita kepada Minghao kalau dia sedang menyukai seorang kakak kelas tapi Mingyu tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Jadi sekarang Minghao tahu bahwa yang disukai Mingyu itu Wonwoo. "Tapi kalian terlihat ambigu." Minghao kembali cemberut.

"Kalian juga Hao- _yaaa_ ," kata Jun gemas kemudian menarik hidung Minghao. Minghao menutup matanya ketika Jun menarik hidungnya. Jun menarik Minghao ke dalam dekapannya. "Hei, aku cemburu, kau tahu?" lirih Jun sambil mengusap sayang kepala Minghao.

Minghao merasakan hatinya dan pipinya menghangat. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian balas memeluk Jun. "Maaf."

"Aku juga minta maaf." Jun melepas dekapannya kemudian mengacak surai Minghao. "Sudah malam. Ayo pulang," lanjut Jun seraya berdiri.

Minghao mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan ikut berdiri. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Jun dan mereka berdua meninggalkan café.

.

Hari Senin kembali datang, Jihoon dan semua anggota paduan suara sedang berkumpul di ruang klub untuk membahas lomba yang akan mereka ikuti. Setelah rapat selesai, Seokmin meminta Jihoon untuk ikut bersamanya ke atap sekolah pada jam istirahat.

"Ada apa Seokmin- _ah_? Kenapa membawaku kemari?" tanya Jihoon saat mereka sampai di atap sekolah.

Seokmin tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak bisa di ruang klub saja sampai harus ke sini?" tanya Jihoon sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, _noona_."

Jihoon tertegun dan menatap sepatunya.

"Jihoon- _noona_ , aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku."

Jihoon menatap Seokmin. "Maaf Seokmin- _ah_. Aku tidak bisa." Jihoon memainkan jarinya. "Terima kasih sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik—tidak, kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, dan maaf jika aku hanya menyakitimu selama ini."

Seokmin menepuk kepala Jihoon dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa _noona_. Terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

Jihoon tersenyum miring. "Kau terlalu baik Seokmin- _ah_."

Seokmin tertawa. "Kau juga harus memperjuangkan cintamu, _noona_."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Aku kembali dulu, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan."

Seokmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

Soonyoung yang bosan dengan ruang klub dan lapangan basket sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah yang jarang dikunjunginya pada jam istirahat untuk mencari suasana baru. Saat sampai di dekat pintu, sayup-sayup dapat didengarnya suara yang familiar dari pintu atap yang sedikit terbuka. Suara milik tetangga sekaligus _partner-in-crime_ nya.

"Jihoon- _noona_ , aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku."

Soonyoung bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar balasan Jihoon dan memilih berlari ke ruang klub.

Semua sudah berakhir—begitulah pikirnya.

.

Jihoon menutup pintu atap dan bersandar pada pintu. Ia dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Seokmin ucapkan dengan sangat pelan.

"Soonyoung- _hyung_ menunggumu."

Jihoon segera berlari meninggalkan atap dan mencari Soonyoung.

.

Jihoon berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari Soonyoung. Yang belum dikunjunginya adalah ruang klub dance. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar setelah mampir ke kantin untuk membeli minuman.

Jihoon membuka pintu ruang klub dance dan menemukan Soonyoung sedang menari di sana. Jihoon segera berlari dan memeluknya, membuat pergerakan Soonyoung terhenti. Suara musik dari lagu yang dipilih Soonyoung masih mengalun memenuhi ruangan.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , aku berkeringat," kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung sambil melepas tangan Jihoon dari tubuhnya. Soonyoung mematikan lagu dari pemutar lagu yang ada di dekatnya.

Jihoon tersenyum pada Soonyoung.

Jihoon pasti senang karena sudah punya pacar, pikir Soonyoung.

"Selamat ya," kata Soonyoung sambil mengusap kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerjap bingung. Selamat? Seingatnya ia tidak menang lotre atau menjuarai kompetisi apapun. "Selamat atas apa Soon?" tanyanya bingung.

Soonyoung tersenyum sebagai balasan. Senyum sedih yang baru kali ini Jihoon lihat selama berteman dengan Soonyoung. "Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini sekarang, tapi aku ingin kau mendengarku." Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon lembut.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingat ketika umurku lima tahun dan melihat seorang anak perempuan yang ditemani ibunya merajuk tidak ingin masuk ke kelasnya. Namanya Choi Jihoon. Dia begitu manis dengan pipi tembamnya. Aku mendekatinya saat itu dan berusaha menghiburnya agar dapat melihat senyumnya dan mengajaknya masuk kelas. Dan aku berhasil. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis ketika aku melempar lelucon bodohku."

Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Jihoon.

"Kemudian aku berteman dengannya. Setelah itu dia mengenalkan sahabat perempuannya padaku. Kami selalu bermain bertiga. Aku juga ingat saat dia merajuk padaku karena aku lebih memperhatikan sahabatnya daripada dirinya. Dia mendiamkanku seharian sampai aku membelikannya es krim. Tapi saat itu aku membelikannya rasa coklat karena tidak tahu apa rasa kesukaannya. Kemudian ia berkata bahwa favoritnya adalah vanilla. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengingat apapun yang menjadi kesukaannya."

Entah kenapa air mata Jihoon mengalir. Soonyoung menghapusnya dengan ibu jari dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat umur delapan tahun, dia sangat sedih karena sahabatnya pindah. Aku berusaha menghiburnya lagi agar dapat melihat senyum manis yang aku sukai itu menghias wajahnya. Aku melontarkan lelucon-lelucon bodohku lagi. Awalnya tidak berhasil. Tapi akhirnya tawanya kembali dan ia tidak sesedih saat pertama kali sahabatnya itu pindah. Pada umur sepuluh tahun, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengajaknya pergi untuk pertama kali. Tapi tiba-tiba ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja dan dia marah saat aku lupa memberi tahunya. Dia hampir memukulku dengan gitar kau tahu," kata Soonyoung sambil tertawa. "Aku memberinya es krim dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Aku juga membuat ekspresi konyol agar dia kembali tersenyum. Kau harus tahu Jihoon- _ie_ , wajahnya jelek saat marah. Dan ia itu sangat galak."

Jihoon tertawa di sela tangisnya dan memukul pelan dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung ikut tertawa.

"Kami berdua lulus dan masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang sama. Saat berada di kelas satu, ia mengikuti kompetisi mewakili sekolahnya. Hari itu ia tampak sangat cantik di mataku. Ia membawakan lagu buatannya sendiri dan bermain gitar saat tampil. Gadis itu sudah menarik perhatianku sejak kecil. Tapi sejak saat itu aku sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Air mata Jihoon mengalir semakin deras dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Soonyoung meraih Jihoon ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan menangis Jihoon- _ie_ ," kata Soonyoung lembut.

Jihoon memukul pelan dada Soonyoung berkali-kali. "Kwon bodoh, kenapa baru bilang sekarang," lirih Jihoon di sela isakannya.

"Iya, aku memang bodoh, Jihoon- _ie_. Karena tidak berani menyatakannya dan mungkin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya."

Jihoon tersenyum geli di sela tangisannya. Ia jadi paham maksud selamat dari Soonyoung. Mungkin tadi Soonyoung tidak sengaja menemukannya dengan Seokmin di atap dan pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengar jawabannya. Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung pelan kemudian menarik kedua pipi Soonyoung. "Hamster jelek. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Seokmin," kata Jihoon dengan senyum geli sambil mengusap air matanya.

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tertawa. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh karena sudah mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Soonyoung menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jihoon dan menatapnya dalam.

Jihoon balas menatap Soonyoung dan menjadi gugup.

"Jadi…" ucap Soonyoung.

"Jadi?" tanya Jihoon tidak mengerti.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Jadi pacarku?"

Jihoon mendengus dengan rona merah di pipi. Ia mendorong Soonyoung pelan. "Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan orang bodoh."

"Yakin?" tanya Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Biar bodoh begini tapi kau suka 'kan~" goda Soonyoung sambil mencolek dagu Jihoon.

Jihoon mendelik dan menepis tangan Soonyoung. "Percaya diri sekali kau Kwon. Memang siapa yang menyukaimu?"

"Kau."

"Aku membencimu asal kau tahu." Jihoon bersedekap.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa ke sini? Sampai lari-lari begitu. Pakai acara peluk-peluk segala." Soonyoung menyeringai.

Wajah Jihoon semakin memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Uh, itu… Aku…" Jihoon memainkan jarinya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu Soon," ucapnya lirih.

Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku juga menyayangimu Ji," kata Soonyoung sambil mengusap sayang kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon menginjak kaki Soonyoung dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Soonyoung meringis. Ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Jihoon dan menariknya kembali agar berhadapan dengannya. "Hei… Yakin tidak mau jadi pacar Kwon Soonyoung? Nanti kau menyesal loh."

"Tidak mau! Dan aku tidak akan menyesal!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan dengan sekretaris OSIS." —Tentu saja bohong. Soonyoung hanya mengucapkannya untuk memanas-manasi Jihoon.

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Soonyoung, Jihoon menarik kemeja Soonyoung yang sudah berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

Soonyoung membalikkan badan dan terkekeh. "Kenapa? Berubah pikiran?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memegang kemeja Soonyoung lagi agar tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

Jihoon mengangguk malu-malu tanpa menatap Soonyoung kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku perempuan yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

.

Wonwoo kaget ketika membalikkan badannya ia mendapati Mingyu berdiri di dekatnya. Jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan Wonwoo bingung kenapa Mingyu bisa berada di sini. Wonwoo sedang bermain kasti bersama teman-temannya saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Saat temannya mendapat giliran untuk memukul bola, bolanya melambung cukup jauh hingga ke gudang belakang sekolah. Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya. Jadilah ia berada disana sekarang. Tempat itu cukup sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Wonwoo mendadak gugup. Jadi ia berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku terus?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Mingyu. "Temanku menungguku."

"Itu hanya alasan agar kau bisa menghindariku lagi _noona_. Aku tahu kalian hanya bermain-main."

"Apa maumu?" tanya Wonwoo dingin.

Mingyu mendekatinya.

Wonwoo berjalan mundur. "Jangan mendekat! Kau bisa mengatakannya dari sana."

Mingyu mendengus. "Aku mau minta maaf."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ada lagi?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan terdiam cukup lama.

Wonwoo salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu kemudian berdeham. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi. Kau membuang waktuku, Choi."

Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo hendak berbalik dan memajukan wajahnya.

Wonwoo reflek memundurkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya erat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati Mingyu dengan gigi taringnya memasang ekspresi geli. Ia merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Belakangan Wonwoo merasa Choi bersaudara ini hobi sekali cari masalah dengannya, terutama bocah yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Kenapa menutup matamu _noona_? Mau dicium lagi?" goda Mingyu.

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan menatapnya nanar. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo panik. "Aku cuma bercanda _noona_. Jangan marah."

"Maumu apa sih?!" bentak Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar kemudian melempar bola kasti yang dipegangnya ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu meringis karena lemparan bola dari Wonwoo cukup keras mengenai perutnya. Ia gelagapan dan mendekati Wonwoo perlahan. " _Noo_ — _Noona_ … maafkan aku."

Pandangan Wonwoo mengabur karena air mata dan ia benci dirinya yang mudah menangis karena Choi Mingyu. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. Ketika Mingyu berhenti dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Wonwoo menempelkan puncak kepalanya pada dada kiri Mingyu—membuat Mingyu terdiam di tempatnya. Gadis bermarga Jeon itu dapat merasakan detak jantung Mingyu yang berdetak semakin kencang.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Mingyu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memakaikan benda itu pada leher Wonwoo—sebuah kalung dengan liontin hati. Setelah selesai Mingyu menyibak rambut panjang Wonwoo agar kalung itu menggantung sempurna di leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik kalung di lehernya.

"Maaf ya," ujar Mingyu lembut sambil menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipi Wonwoo dengan ibu jari.

"Aku membencimu Choi," kata Wonwoo dengan suara parau.

Mingyu meringis. "Dan soal ciuman kemarin itu aku benar-benar minta maaf. Yang terpikir olehku saat itu bagaimana membuatmu berhenti menangis. Dan aku teringat ketika seseorang menangis, ciumlah, maka air mata orang itu akan berhenti."

Wonwoo tertawa. Rona merah menjalari pipinya. "Tidak adakah cara yang lebih normal yang terlintas di otakmu saat itu? Kau terlalu menonton banyak drama, Mingyu- _ya_."

Mingyu cengar-cengir. Ia berdeham. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Wonwoo menyimak.

"Aku senang dan berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah kembali ke Seoul. Maaf, sebetulnya aku sempat melupakanmu saat kau pindah. Aku marah padamu kau tahu. Kenapa saat _noona_ punya waktu luang dan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Soonyoung- _hyung_ dan Jihoon- _noona_ aku selalu tidak diajak." Mingyu agak merajuk.

Wonwoo meringis. "Maaf. Kalau kau bertemu denganku, pasti kau akan menangis lagi saat aku pulang. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak menemuimu."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. " _Noona_ ingat 'kan saat _noona_ main ke rumah dan kau menyapaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengenali kalau itu Wonwoo- _noona_ yang dulu selalu membelaku."

"Hei, aku tersinggung!" kata Wonwoo sambil tertawa dan memukul pelan dada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Saat itu aku begitu terpana saat melihatmu. Kau tampak begitu berbeda, sangat mempesona. Kau juga baik seperti dulu. Walaupun kadang menjadi galak. Mungkin kau harus jaga jarak dengan _noona_ ku agar tidak tertular." Mingyu tertawa. "Waktu itu aku merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tidak, aku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama."

Wonwoo mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. Pipinya memanas. "Gombal! Sepertinya kau memang terlalu menonton banyak drama."

Mingyu tertawa. "Jadi, aku ingin menagih janjiku," ucap Mingyu sambil meraih dagu Wonwoo agar menatapnya.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menahan napasnya saat menatap mata Mingyu.

"Menikah denganku?" tanya Mingyu sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik tangan kanannya yang digenggam Mingyu dan menyentil dahi pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum. "Belajar yang rajin dulu baru kau boleh menikahiku."

Mingyu tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Wonwoo karena merasa tidak mendapat penolakan. "Kalau begitu kuganti. Nona Jeon yang manis mau jadi pacarnya Choi Mingyu tidak?"

Wonwoo memasang tampang berpikir. Pipinya kembali bersemu. "Hm… Tidak buruk."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau memang yang terbaik dan akan selalu menjadi favoritku _noona_ ," ucap Mingyu bahagia.

Wonwoo tertawa dan balas memeluk Mingyu. "Terima kasih atas kalungnya."

"Sama-sama."

Wonwoo mendorong lelaki di hadapannya pelan. "Kenapa ada di sini? Tidak ada guru di kelasmu?"

Mingyu cengar-cengir dan mengangguk. "Jam kosong."

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya. "Tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ya sudah. Aku kembali dulu." Wonwoo mengambil bola kasti yang tadi terlupakan di dekat mereka. "Sampai jumpa," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Mingyu agak bersemu. "Sampai jumpa."

.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang duduk pada salah satu meja kosong setelah membeli makan siang dan menunggu Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang sedang mengantri makanan. Sambil menunggu mereka kembali, Wonwoo bersandar pada kursinya dan memperhatikan _game_ yang ada di layar _smartphone_ Mingyu. Mingyu juga bersandar pada kursinya dengan kepala yang diletakkan pada bahu Wonwoo dan ia sibuk memainkan _game_ nya. Wonwoo sesekali mengganggu Mingyu dengan menyentuh layar _smartphone_ nya.

Mingyu mengerang sambil menjauhkan tangan Wonwoo. " _Noona_ ~ Nanti kalah."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Ya sudah kalau kalah 'kan bisa main lagi." Wonwoo kembali menyentuh layar smartphone Mingyu.

Jihoon berdeham di depan mereka dengan Soonyoung yang mengekorinya. "Cie. Mesranya dua orang di depanku ini." Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di depan Wonwoo sementara Soonyoung duduk di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu menyudahi _game_ nya dan memasukkan _smartphone_ nya ke saku celana. "Iri?" tanyanya kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak sudi iri kepadamu bocah. Mana traktirannya?"

Mingyu mendengus. "Aku juga ingin menagih traktiran." Mingyu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Jihoon pura-pura tidak paham dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit tegang dengan wajah merona.

Mingyu bersiul. "Loh, bukannya kalian sudah resmi?"

"Aku tidak sudi pacaran dengan Kwon bodoh ini."

"Ya Tuhan, jahatnya Jihoon- _ie_ , aku tidak diakui sebagai pacar," kata Soonyoung sambil pura-pura menangis.

"Tuh 'kan, Soonyoung- _hyung_ bilang iya."

"Kwon bodoh!" Jihoon menghujani Soonyoung dengan cubitan. Pipinya memerah.

"Ampun Jihoon- _ie_. Ampun!" Soonyoung tertawa dan berusaha memegangi tangan Jihoon yang mencoba mencubitnya.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tersenyum. "Akhirnya. Selamat ya."

Jihoon berhenti mencubit Soonyoung dan membalas senyuman Wonwoo. Kemudian menatap adiknya. "Kalian juga."

"Akhirnya kau mengakuiku, _eoh_?" tanya Soonyoung kepada Jihoon.

"Dalam mimpimu, Soon."

.

FIN

.

" _Hyung_ , yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Seokmin yang berstatus sebagai siswa kelas tiga di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Seokmin sedang berada di rumah Soonyoung dan meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Jihoon- _ie_? Teman sekelasku. Kenapa?"

Seokmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Wajahnya lucu."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Dia memang lucu. Tapi sayang galak sekali."

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Seokmin sambil menunjuk soal yang akan dikerjakannya.

Soonyoung menjelaskan dengan sabar sampai Seokmin mengerti. Dan ia lega karena Seokmin tipe orang yang mudah paham, jadi tidak perlu menjelaskan berkali-kali. Seokmin kembali mengangguk dan mencoba mengerjakan soalnya.

Hening meliputi mereka sampai Seokmin bertanya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin. "Siapa?"

"Jihoon- _noona_."

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Seokmin menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan menggoda Soonyoung. "Tidak kau jadikan pacar?"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku… Entahlah," katanya lalu menghela napas.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Seokmin bingung.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu aku mampu membahagiakannya atau tidak. Aku takut jika aku berpacaran dengannya akan ada yang berubah. Lagipula aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan menjadi temannya."

"Kenapa takut? Bahkan kau belum mencobanya."

Soonyoung meringis. Ia melirik Seokmin yang masih menulis. "Bisa?"

"Sedang dalam proses," jawab Seokmin dengan raut wajah serius.

Pemuda Kwon itu melihat-lihat buku Seokmin yang lain dan membacanya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku mendekatinya?" celetuk Seokmin.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin yang bergelut dengan soalnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Tentu saja. Kenapa meminta izin padaku?"

Seokmin hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban.

Dan setelah Seokmin lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Seokmin mendaftarkan diri ke Sekolah Menengah Atas yang sama dengan tetangganya itu—sekolah yang semula bukan menjadi tujuan awalnya.

.

FINAL! Kejawab sudah ya. Kenapa Sunyong ngizinin Dika buat deketin Uji dengan alasan konyol dan ga mutu :' maafkan sayah, kalo endingnya kurang berkesan. Huhu Sunyong pas nembak Uji, entah kenapa ngetiknya aku sambil nangis masa /cry /alay

Kalo ada yang suka anime dan nonton Orange, sebetulnya sifatnya Sunyong kubuat dari perpaduan dua karakter cowok disitu sih. Cowok A suka cewek C tapi dia dukung si cewek sama cowok B, cowok B suka cewek C tapi dia lebih nyaman kalo temenan aja sama si cewek karena takut gabisa ngebuat ceweknya bahagia.

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan mengikuti fic ini sampai selesai, walaupun fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Terima kasih untuk **jiyulee, hamsteosoon, SungRaeYoo, tinky winky, ayyPD, saymyname, DevilPrince, whiteplumm, carrotforsvt, Squishy Carrot, Indukcupang, MeliaWon, rays11, wonuky00tie, TiasPrahastiwi, uekaraoneesama, KimHaelin29, zazyxwv, yehetohorat794, yeeve, ujisoonochihoon, rahayup402, puputandriani68, naintin2, maecchiato, knj12, kimfreakming, karinkirana30, jeonwonlust, jasminnabilaputri.2871,** **invhayrani** **,** **drkstangl** **,** **aprilliahartanti,** **aafnjyh** **,** **XiayuweLiu** **,** **MinoRin91** **,** **Mingyuwonu** **,** **ChwangKyuh EviLBerry** **,** **Amanda Aurelia911** **,** **ziaprlfauzi** **,** **rrein.96** **,** **reyzabudi** **,** **nacoco** **,** **meaniexx** **,** **lalaxxx** **,** **allaetsy'sfam** **,** **aafnjyh** **,** **Sheryl010** **,** **Jeonwonw** **,** **Hunaaayu L** **,** **Gygikun** atas review, favorit dan follownya. Semoga uda kesebut semua. See you next time! Mwah!


End file.
